


【德哈】Time Well Spent

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 盗梦空间au





	1. 上

“Where those years gone went. Yet I know that it’s time well spent.”  
“There’s no one else I’d rather share my time.”

【1】  
“你们找错人了。”德拉科抱着手臂站在病床前冷眼看着面前躺着的人。  
“不，我们都试过了，现在只有你是那个有可能刺激他的人了。”赫敏语气坚决。  
“试试呗，你之前不是都乐得有理由去嘲笑‘救世主’，这是多好的机会。”布雷司用手肘捅了捅德拉科，不知道为什么他跟潘西也在病房里，看起来还跟罗恩和赫敏站在同一条战线上。  
“你们是怎么凑在一起的我不知道，但是我说了，你们找错人了，我跟他没有关系。”德拉科的声音冷冰没有丝毫起伏。

这里，是圣芒格医院魔法伤害科的特殊病房，“救世主”哈利·波特在打败伏地魔之后没多久，毫无征兆地陷入了昏迷，圣芒格所有医生用尽了办法也没能唤醒他。赫敏从麻瓜的心理学书籍中获得灵感，说是可以尝试从梦中刺激哈利的意识，将其唤醒。但是不管是赫敏罗恩还是金妮，甚至秋、卢娜、纳威......所有D.A和凤凰社的成员都尝试了一遍，大家进入梦境后要不连哈利的意识都找不到，要不找到了也像是幽灵一样，无法与他进行交流。  
思维一向奇特的“疯姑娘”卢娜提出，要让德拉科来试试看，说是“死对头”往往比亲密的朋友更能精准地刺激到一个人。  
于是赫敏和罗恩不知道是如何找到布雷司和潘西的，又怎么与他们沟通的，四个人竟然齐心协力把德拉科骗来圣芒格，叫他进入哈利的梦境试试看。

“这个，”赫敏拿出了一个金飞贼给德拉科，“你吻它看看。”  
德拉科嫌恶地看着赫敏手上的飞贼，没动。  
罗恩“腾”一下站了起来，拿过赫敏手上的飞贼直接怼上了德拉科的嘴。  
“韦斯莱！！Fuck you！！”德拉科只觉得一阵风直扑面门而来，嘴唇撞上一个冰凉坚硬的金属物，磕出了血。  
罗恩手上的飞贼收起了翅膀打开了。里面躺着一小节木头。  
“这是你的山楂木魔杖。”罗恩的声音明显抑制着怒气。  
“你们对我的魔杖做了什么！”  
“哈利拿着它打败了伏地魔，但是伏地魔死了，魔杖也不堪重负裂了，哈利就把它的碎片放进了这个飞贼里。”  
“你们把我的魔杖毁了，我还得感谢他把碎片塞进这个该死的飞贼里？是的是的，我知道，没有人能拒绝救世主的要求对吗？我现在要是走出这个门，你们是不是要以不救救世主的名义把我抓起来？”德拉科擦着嘴上的血迹讽刺道。  
“这个飞贼，据哈利说，是他二年级从你手上抢来的那个。这个对他很重要，现在只有你能打开他。”赫敏在旁边补充。  
“所以？”  
“所以说明你对‘救世主’很重要啊！”布雷司又拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“现在你就是‘救世主’的‘救世主’。”  
“你们到底要我做什么？”德拉科看着屋子里的四个人，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，看来他要是不同意这个荒谬的想法，这几个人是不准备放过自己了，真搞不懂，他们到底哪根筋搭错了，觉得自己是哈利·波特的救星，布雷司和潘西又到底是怎么跟格兰芬多的“铁三角”搞在一起的？  
“我们这些人里只有你和哈利练过大脑封闭术，我们都知道你比哈利要厉害，他能对我们隐藏自己的潜意识，但是对你一定是无效的。”见德拉科松口了，赫敏解释道，“我们要你进入哈利的梦境，找到他的意识，把他带出来，他似乎因为什么感情上的障碍被困在自己的意识之中了。”  
“呵，情感问题，真令人动容。五年级爱而不得的初恋，六年级饱受苦难的爱情，七年来刻骨铭心的友谊，或者是永远无法触及的亲情？我看不出来有任何一丝的可能跟我有关系。”  
“也许是一年级没握上的手？”一直没说话的潘西接了一句。  
“你可真会开玩笑，我可看不出波特会因为这种事后悔。”  
“不论如何，现在所有人都试过了，只有你了。也许他是后悔六年级没把你抓进阿兹卡班呢。”罗恩讽刺道。  
“罗纳德！”  
“韦斯莱！”  
“韦斯莱！”  
三个喊声异口同声地响起。  
德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛覆上一层冰霜。  
“是啊是啊，所以我必须得现在去送给他抓一次了了他的心事不是。”  
“够了！别闹了！现在重要的是哈利一直没醒来！并且他的魔力一直在流逝，再不醒来......”  
这件事德拉科不知道，看向赫敏的目光中出现一瞬而过的担忧，但是很快他又恢复了自己冷漠的模样。  
“我要做什么？”  
“我会对你们实施一个改良过的摄魂取念，把你们的精神链接起来。你就可以在哈利的梦境中找到他的意识，看看他被什么事困住了。这个飞贼你得带上。”赫敏不容分说把飞贼塞进了德拉科手里，“不知道在梦里会出现什么情况，为了避免你迷失在哈利的梦里，这个飞贼相当于一个图腾，在梦里你是打不开这个飞贼的。”  
“那就开始吧。我没什么要准备的，赶紧开始赶紧结束，我没时间陪你们玩。”  
四个人推过一张床放在哈利床边，德拉科躺了上去。  
“好了，我们的骑士要出发了，快去把‘救世主’救回来吧。”布雷司吹了一声口哨。德拉科斜了他一眼，没说话。  
“对了，不是刻意营造的梦境是不稳定的，你可能会在哈利的不同梦境里穿梭，这些梦境都是基于记忆的现实场景。为了避免你中途醒来，这样对两个人的精神都太危险了，你得喝下生死水。”  
“真是棒极了，我要去进到波特的大脑里进行一次时空旅行，我可对他跟红头发的小母鼬接吻的画面没什么兴趣。”  
罗恩的脸色很难看，要不是赫敏拉着看起来分分钟要甩德拉科一个恶咒。  
潘西张了张口，看起来想说点什么，又兀自摇了摇头，走过来按了一下德拉科的肩膀，说了句：“德拉科，你一定要回来。”  
德拉科看着潘西一脸担心的模样感到好笑，他可没打算在“救世主”的脑子里过一辈子，说真的，要不是他们几个人这样强迫他，他根本就对偷窥波特的大脑没有一点兴趣。  
接着，德拉科喝下了赫敏递过来的生死水。

【2】  
“我想我能自己分清好坏......”  
德拉科睁开眼，眼前是自己伸出去的手，列车摇晃着，车轮撞击铁轨发出咣当咣当的声音向前行驶。  
还真是自己跑去跟哈利握手的那一幕？？？德拉科内心一阵怀疑，这是几个意思？他就这么在梦里被该死的波特拒绝了一次又一次，那还真是讽刺啊。  
德拉科甚至还没来得及说话，眼前的场景忽然开始急速变化。

画面稳定下来，德拉科发现自己站在了医疗翼的门前。医疗翼里没人，只有一张床前被拉上了床帘。德拉科往自己身上看了看，大概是四年级三强争霸赛最后一场比赛过后。就是那时，哈利带回来了伏地魔归来的消息。  
自己为什么那天晚上会出现在医疗翼？  
德拉科是记得这件事的，但是他实在是想不起来自己为什么要来，况且那晚上他甚至都没走进房间，就只是在门口望着那个拉上的白色床帘站了五分钟。  
他不知道哈利是否睡着了，也不知道自己到底该不该违反自己当时的行为走上去拉开那块床帘，问问躺在床上的那个人是否有未了的心事。  
然而还没等德拉科考虑清楚，床帘里面忽然传来一声微不可查地叹息，里面的人似乎翻了个身，床帘随着晃了一下，接着是一声低声的呼唤：“德拉科......”  
德拉科愣了，他不记得那晚波特有叫过他的名字，还是说那天他来了又走的事情，躺在床上的人是知道的。赫敏说，梦境就是记忆的再现，那哈利又有多少次在梦里这样叫着他的名字？  
德拉科不明白为什么波特要在他离开后呼唤他的教名，这时场景又开始变化。

好痛......  
好冷......  
刻骨铭心的疼痛和寒意同时袭击了德拉科，他发现自己躺在地上。  
操！德拉科在心里暗骂，神影无锋。再来一次德拉科还是能感受到那连皮带肉撕裂的疼痛。是谁说的梦里没有感觉！怎么会这么痛！从胸腔往心里钻着疼痛，神影无锋的伤口有这么深吗？从割裂皮肤到刺穿心脏。  
水浸湿了德拉科的全身，他能感到胸口的伤痕在汩汩的往外冒血，血贴着皮肤流下，融入水中四处流淌。波特是在后悔自己当时没能杀了他吗！可是为什么，为什么这疼痛感会从骨髓往外，缠着肋骨包裹的心脏。  
德拉科闭上了眼睛，波特在慢慢试探着朝自己靠过来，淌着一地的水，划着水波哗哗直响。  
门外响起了另一个匆忙的脚步声，德拉科听见哈利开始往外跑，声音慌乱地说着：“我不是故意的。”  
接着有一股暖流包围了自己，是斯内普在施反咒。血液回溯流进胸腔，但是为什么？胸腔还是空落落的像是被人摘去了什么一样。

水流褪去，疼痛逐渐消失，四周的画面又开始变化，德拉科站起身四处看了看，看见在有求必应屋哈利在同金妮接吻。  
恶心......  
德拉科捂着自己的胃，却又开始莫名感到自己的心像被丢进柠檬气泡水中，二氧化碳受到外物刺激“滋滋”升腾起一大片气泡，咕噜咕噜地向外冒着酸水。难以言表的情绪在胸腔里横冲直撞，陌生的感触让德拉科害怕，像是有东西在挣扎想要撞破心脏挣脱出来。  
德拉科躲在靠墙的阴影里，这个处境像是他要偷窥波特的隐秘情事一般，令德拉科尴尬万分，向萨拉查起誓，他真是对里面的两个人一点兴趣都没有，到底是为什么要叫他来这个该死的梦里？  
房间里波特隐隐绰绰的哽咽和说话声断断续续地飘来：“我......不是......故意......不想......伤害......对不起......做不到......”  
德拉科猜，大概波特这是在为自己刚才的事表示抱歉？真是个圣人，德拉科冷哼了一声，谁需要他毫无帮助地忏悔，可怜韦斯莱家的小母鼬，约个会还要承受救世主的悲悯情怀。  
接着德拉科听见脚步声，韦斯莱家的姑娘跑了出来，德拉科无处可躲，又想起来反正这是波特的梦境，躲不躲也无所谓吧，他看到金妮红着眼睛跑了出来。

场景又开始转换，来回跳转的眩晕让德拉科闭上了眼睛。  
变化大概停下来了，德拉科感觉身下变得柔软，睁眼，他发现自己躺在医疗翼的床上，看来就是被神影无锋击中自己住院的那天晚上。但是这又是为什么？这不是波特的梦境吗？  
房门口传来窸窸窣窣的声音，德拉科翻了个身，轻微的脚步声由远及近在他身后停下了。看来那天夜里，在他睡着以后，波特来过病房。  
德拉科知道波特有件隐形衣，估摸着是那人是穿着隐形衣站在床边了，他不动声色从被子里向后伸出一只手，摸索着抓住了一层薄薄的布料，猛地从床上坐起来一把掀开那人罩在身上的隐形衣。  
波特站在床边，眼睛红红的看着床上的德拉科，似乎对他掀开自己隐形衣并不意外，轻声呢喃：“德拉科。”  
德拉科看着眼前的“救世主”，他没见过这样的波特，像是一只无助的小动物一般怯懦地看着自己。  
“对不起......对不起，我不想伤害你的，你为什么......你到底在藏着什么。”  
波特呓语一般的声音撩拨着德拉科的心弦，有只蝴蝶从花瓣上飞过，留下来回晃动的花枝。  
“你有什么遗憾的事吗？”眼前人的模样让德拉科不由得放软了自己的声音。  
“遗憾吗？我希望我从来没有伤害过你啊。”  
这答案像是一股暖流穿过德拉科的心间，冰山的一角开始融化坍塌。  
“如果我原谅你呢？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
“那也改变不了我伤害你的事实。”  
德拉科无言地看着面前的人，这回答太让人意外。  
“德拉科。”  
“我怎么不记得我们有熟到可以互称教名？”  
“可是我想这么叫你。”  
“随你吧，那除了这件事，你还有别的感到遗憾的事吗？”  
波特眨了眨他绿色的眼睛，瞳孔深邃像是一口无波的古井让人看不穿，亦看不透。  
“我明白得太晚，心有不甘。”  
德拉科没听懂，什么明白的太晚？还想再问，眼前的景象开始扭曲，他张了张口喊不出一个字，只能跟着又跳入了下一个梦境。

画面稳定下来，突如其来的强光刺激得德拉科眼睛直流泪，这该死的梦境触感怎么会如此真实，德拉科四处看了看，模模糊糊地看见自己站在一片废墟之中，似乎是霍格沃茨大战过后，德拉科记得自己跟父母最后在战争打起来之前就离开了战场，这也是为什么马尔福家能最后保全。  
德拉科又发现不远处波特站在桥上看着远方，赫敏和罗恩站在他身边。他是说，就算他现在视线朦胧，但是那标志性乱糟糟的黑头发，和形影不离的三个人，除了波特还能是谁。  
“哈利，你在看什么？”  
“别看了，马尔福家早逃跑了。”  
“是吗？”  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑。  
“你在想什么？”  
“我在想，战争结束了我还有没有机会了。”哈利收回了一直盯着远方的视线，垂下眼睛看着地面，“我明白得太晚，心有不甘。”  
又是这句话。德拉科不明白，波特到底有什么该死的事情明白得太晚，让他竟然甘心于被困在自己的精神世界里？  
“哈利。”赫敏扳过他的身体，“去告诉他吧，不告诉他永远都不知道还有没有机会。”  
告诉谁？德拉科对他们的对话感到困惑。  
罗恩在旁边很别扭的哼了一声：“虽然我还是难以接受，但是，嘿，你是我最好的兄弟，你不说这是那个臭白鼬的损失，我可不想看着我最好的兄弟因为这种事困扰。”  
跟我有什么关系？听见罗恩的话，德拉科更困惑了。这就是为什么他们要叫我来的原因吗？  
“喂，疤头，你有什么话要对我说？”德拉科索性走了上去直接问哈利。  
“你呢？你有什么话要对我说吗？”哈利抬起头，祖母绿的瞳孔像是一个深渊要将德拉科拉进去，“你忘了什么？德拉科？你为什么在哭？”  
德拉科不明白这句话问的是什么意思？他忘了什么？他该死的是因为被光线刺激地生理性流泪......可是梦境真的能有这么真实吗？眼泪为什么止不住呢？  
这时一阵眩晕袭来，德拉科眼前一黑。

【3】  
德拉科睁开眼，是圣芒格的病房。  
赫敏和罗恩着急地凑了上来。  
“怎么样？”  
德拉科阴沉着脸大概描述了一下自己遇到的几个场景，最后说：“我不知道，他一直在说自己有什么事明白得太晚，心有不甘。我不知道那是什么事。看来我帮不上忙了。”  
说着德拉科就要下床离开。  
“不！你是唯一一个找到哈利的意识还跟他搭上话的人。”赫敏急忙拦住德拉科，并示意罗恩堵上门，“我和罗恩勉强能找到哈利，但是他根本不理我们，其他人索性直接都找不到他的意识，他把自己藏得很深。”  
“那你还想让我怎么做。”德拉科抱着手臂坐在床上，整个人呈现出一种防御姿态。他扭头看了看躺在床上的那个黑发男孩，眼睛紧闭，丝毫看不见那对亮得惊人的祖母绿瞳孔，德拉科发现自己竟然开始想念梦境里那双眼睛闪着光看着自己的模样。  
“是这样的，刚刚你进的是哈利的梦境，梦境由他控制，而他在昏迷的情况下我们都无法决定场景，并且第一层的意识只能基于现实。考虑到他所有的场景都是跟你有关的，我猜那件事也一定跟你有关系。我们希望这次的梦境由你来创造，让他的潜意识来找你，同时我们要更深一层的进入哈利的意识。人大脑的浅层由理性控制，意识越到深处越无法隐藏，全凭本心展现，只有再下一层进入哈利的思维，他才能卸下伪装坦诚面对自己的内心。”  
“由我来创造梦境？”  
“是的，你可以挑选几个场景，诱导哈利找到你，并找机会潜入他进一步的思想。这次我会跟你一起下去，不过在你的梦境中我是一个外人，哈利不会看见我，我只是帮助你在找到哈利之后进入他下一层的意识。”  
“再下一层的梦境有什么不同？”  
“首先，我们需要更强力的生死水来保证梦境的稳定；其次，在下一层的梦境中构造的是一个完整持续的世界，全凭人的情感意识发展，跟现实世界无异，你会在里面待上几年甚至更久，但是在现实世界可能只是几个小时的睡眠，你有可能会迷失在梦境之中。”  
“我为什么要答应你们承担这个风险？”  
“马尔福，你不会忘了，你们家欠哈利的生命之债。”  
德拉科垂下了眼帘。不说哈利在战后出席马尔福一家的听证会，亲自作证保住了马尔福一家战后免受惩罚；单是在有求必应屋地大火中，哈利把他拉出来的救命之恩，德拉科就还不起。  
“我们什么时候开始？”  
“当然是越快越好，不过你刚刚进行过一次思维连接，我想你大概需要休息一下......”  
“不用，我没事。我们就现在开始吧。”  
德拉科又躺回了床上，潘西犹豫了一下走上来，从德拉科的衣兜里拿出来那个飞贼。  
“魔杖能与魔杖主人心意相通，德拉科，这节山楂木，是你的心。”  
德拉科翻了翻白眼，厌恶地说：“帕金森你什么时候变得这么恶心了，难不成大名鼎鼎的‘救世主’需要时刻把我的‘心’带着他身上？我就说那些言情小说少看一点，还是说你跟扎比尼谈恋爱以后把脑子给扔了？我跟波特可不是你跟扎比尼，恨不得天天把对方绑在身上，萨拉查在上，我们不互相朝对方扔不可饶恕咒就万幸了。”  
“得了吧，”布雷司走了上来揽住了潘西，“你心里想什么，只有你自己知道，我们可帮不上你。潘西你别理他，他自己的事，轮不上我们操心。”  
潘西还是很担忧的模样，那边罗恩和赫敏也在交头接耳低声说着什么，罗恩看起来很不放心让赫敏跟着德拉科一起进入哈利的思维。  
“又不是生离死别，韦斯莱你放心我可没有在脑子里杀死你们格兰芬多‘万事通小姐’的癖好。”德拉科等得不耐烦了，露出一个假笑，“除非我能真的杀了她，你可能就得小心一点了。”  
“臭白鼬！你说什么！！！”罗恩气得满脸通红，抽出魔杖像是要对德拉科施咒。  
“别闹了，我们现在就开始。你想好我们要去的场景。”赫敏按下罗恩的手安抚了他一下，在另一边躺下，“带好图腾，别忘了，在梦里你是打不开它的。”  
这次施咒的是潘西。  
“德拉科，把你的心带回来。”  
这事情结束以后，非得把帕金森的爱情小说全部烧了才行。这是德拉科陷入昏迷前最后一个念头。

【4】  
德拉科睁开眼睛，一束阳光从落地窗透进来打在他的身上，他站在一张板凳上，一把恼人的卷尺围着他转来转去。  
1991年7月的最后一天，对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店。德拉科其实不是很清楚为什么自己会想起这个地方，这里是他和波特第一次相遇的地方，他记得那天波特站在他身边，那时候他还不知道那个看起来就营养不良，瘦小的黑发男孩是哈利·波特，但是在后来漫长的岁月中，他知道，从第一次见面开始，他跟波特就埋下了敌对的种子。  
如果那个时候，他的态度没有那么傲慢。德拉科还是会不由得想着，他和波特最后的相处会不会就不一样。  
德拉科抬眼观察着四周，格兰杰也站在一旁，但是没有变回11岁的模样，她本不属于这场梦境，在这里，除了自己没人能看见她，她就像是一个不和谐的因子一样，提醒着德拉科，这只是一场梦，他和波特不会有什么不一样。  
“叮——”店门被推开了，门铃撞击发出清脆的响动，哈利推开门走了进来，黑头发的小男孩缩瑟地站在门口，打量着这间屋子，摩金夫人走上去跟他打招呼，接着他朝着德拉科走了过来。  
“你也是去霍格沃茨？”德拉科看着朝他走来的男孩，下意识问了出口。  
“是啊。”  
“你知道自己会被分进哪个学院吗？”德拉科索性跟着自己当时的思路问了下去。  
“我不知道。”  
“也是，你这会连霍格沃茨都不知道呢，那会知道四大学院。”德拉科自言自语地嘟哝着。赫敏皱着眉捅了他一下。  
“是啊，我今天才知道自己是巫师，我甚至怀疑他们是不是把信寄错了。”  
德拉科一愣。记忆中没有这一段对话，看来在他的梦境里，他可以在记忆的基础上随意改变细节内容，哈利也会顺着他的思路一步一步走下去。  
“不会的，你可是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，‘活下来的男孩’，我敢说全巫师界都认识你。”  
“是啊，他们都像是围观动物一样的看着我，真叫人不舒服。那你呢，你知道自己会被分到哪个学院吗？”  
“斯莱特林。我们全家都在那。”  
“是吗？我都不知道我爸爸妈妈是巫师，也不知道他们在哪个学院。”哈利低着头嘟哝着，“也许......我是说，要是能跟你分到一个学院就好了。”  
德拉科被哈利的回答震住了。波特是这么想的吗？所以说，如果当时他能对波特好好说话，他们的结局也许会不一样吗？心里那座冰山又开始融化，一滴一滴冰凉的水滴落，打在他的心弦上晕开一片涟漪。  
赫敏在一旁皱着眉，显然，她也没想到哈利会这样回答，德拉科现在懒得理她，他迫不及待地想去分院仪式上看看，哈利是不是真的会分到斯莱特林。  
伴随着他的想法，眼前的场景开始变化。

“格兰芬多！”  
德拉科听见分院帽的声音在礼堂里响起，主席台上，黑头发的“救世主”跳下了板凳朝着热闹的格兰芬多长桌走去，沸腾的人声中隐约传来韦斯莱双胞胎兴奋地叫嚷：“我们有波特了！”  
德拉科低下头，后面有人在拍他。  
“马尔福，这层梦境是基于现实的，你改变不了什么。”赫敏担忧的声音传来，“这是你的梦，刚刚那个是你想象中的波特。别迷失在梦里。”  
德拉科从衣兜里掏出那个飞贼，犹豫着放在嘴边轻吻了一下，什么也没有发生。他耸了耸肩，也是，他知道，这是在梦里。看来他自己都不知道，原来对于没能成为救世主的朋友他竟然有如此的执念，德拉科自嘲地笑了一下。  
眼前的画面开始急速后退。

风呼啸着从德拉科的耳边略过，周围传来热烈的叫好和加油声。  
这是德拉科想到的第二个场景，二年级的魁地奇。就是波特说从他手上抢得飞贼的那一场比赛。  
德拉科目不转睛地盯着飞在空中的波特。波特飞行时有种特殊的光环，他就像是生来属于天空，不该被困于地面。这让德拉科嫉妒，尤其是在他们十一二岁的年纪，德拉科简直嫉妒得发疯。  
德拉科从小习惯了做人群的焦点，马尔福姓氏带给他的光环，让人们都要高看他一眼，而自从上了霍格沃茨以后，所有人的目光都追逐着波特。波特来霍格沃茨念书啦；波特成为霍格沃茨一个世纪中最小的找球手啦；波特穿越活板门只身从奇洛手上拯救了魔法石；波特成为打破记录的找球手；波特......永远是波特。  
德拉科还盯着空中的人出神，这时波特朝他飞了过来，他才回过神来，大概是飞贼又飞到了自己的身边。这次他索性没有急着追上去，跟在波特身后看着他的背影，红色的战袍在风中猎猎作响，风吹着德拉科的耳膜失去了对声音的感知，身处一片寂静之中，似乎这一瞬间哈利那团火红色是他世界中仅剩的焦点。  
可是为什么？为什么他只想盯着波特，波特的身影仿佛一团火焰在灼烧着他的眼睛。  
身后游走球追了过来，德拉科下意识的一横身子挡下了那个来势汹汹的球，他被从扫帚上撞了下来翻了个跟斗坐在地上。  
赫敏走了过来。  
“你为什么要替哈利挡那一球？你该知道这......”  
“是的是的，我知道这是梦，不劳您一直提醒我。”  
不远处哈利抓住了金色飞贼，人群开始欢呼，被德拉科挡了一下的那个游走球拐了个弯朝着哈利又飞了过去。  
“我只是不小心被那球撞到了。”  
“马尔福，你可以骗我，但是你为什么连你自己也骗。”  
那边洛哈特把哈利的骨头变没了，所有的目光都在波特身上，没有人注意到坐在地上的德拉科。  
“呵，愚蠢。”  
德拉科拍了拍灰自己站了起来，游走球刚刚撞到了他的肩膀，疼痛拉扯着他的神经，弗林特还悬在空中，对德拉科没抓到飞贼表现得很生气，那边人群簇拥着把哈利送去医疗翼，只有高尔克拉布这时迟缓地向他走来，潘西在场边担忧的看着这边。  
到了医疗翼，大家依然围着波特，庞弗雷夫人匆匆给德拉科包扎了一下示意他没有大碍可以出院了，但是德拉科没走，他依然坐在病床上盯着对面的人群。潘西在他床边喋喋不休地说着些什么，布雷司和诺特则在笑，高尔和克拉布依然是呆呆地站在一边。  
德拉科觉得心里有团火在烧，为什么，为什么看到那么多人围着波特让他百爪挠心。不，不应该，他现在早就不是十一二岁那个渴求被关注的小孩了，那这情绪究竟是为什么？  
德拉科越发看不懂自己了，从上一次进入波特的意识开始，他就发现他开始对自己的情绪失去了控制，心里有什么东西在横行无忌，与他的理智抗争。  
“他总是很受欢迎是不是。”赫敏又走到了德拉科身边坐下，她在德拉科的梦境中一直是个外人，“你一直在盯着他。”  
“呵，不是你们要我想办法牵引他的思维吗。”  
“是的，马尔福，你要找到他，找到那个战后17岁的哈利。”

终于，接近晚餐的时候，人群全部散去了，医疗翼只剩下德拉科和哈利。哈利躺在床上，呼吸平稳。德拉科默默走到他床边，哈利没睡，面朝着窗户不知道被什么吸引了目光，夕阳的余晖透过玻璃窗照在男孩身上，全身散发着一股温暖柔和的气息。  
“马尔福。”哈利转过头看见床边的德拉科，用好的那只手撑着挣扎着坐了起来。  
“恭喜你啊。”德拉科说不出自己到底是想要讽刺还是真心祝贺他。  
“你要是在赛场上不盯着我看，这个飞贼早就被你捉住啦。”哈利的声音柔和没有一丝攻击性，像是真的在替德拉科遗憾，“你为什么一直盯着我？”  
“怎么？你不觉得那个游走球是我控制着想要陷害你吗？”  
“不，你不会的。”哈利闭上了眼睛，休息了一会，又睁开，看着德拉科，“你盯着我的时候，你在想什么？”  
“你呢？你又在想什么？”  
“我在想，我在想你跟我想的是不是一样的。”  
暖黄色的阳光照在哈利的瞳孔中，像是祖母绿的宝石中闪着一团小小的火焰，德拉科被这目光灼伤，心中一阵烦闷，波特这是在跟他打什么哑谜？他怎么知道波特这个巨怪一样的脑子里在想什么？  
但是记忆到这戛然而止，眼前的场景开始模糊，只剩下一片光斑印在德拉科的视网膜上，耳边还有哈利的声音：“你在想什么？”  
烦躁......德拉科心里那把火越烧越旺。  
为什么？为什么从在医院开始，每个人都在问他在想什么，现在难道不是为了搞清楚这个愚蠢的疤头在想什么吗？

再睁开眼，是五年级D.A被抓集体受罚的场景，那天乌姆里奇率领特别稽查小组将所有参与D.A的学生一网打尽，乌姆里奇把所有人都聚在这里罚他们抄写，以血为墨，用肤做纸。  
那天，德拉科就像现在这样站在门口看着里面的人群，他的目光一直落在那个领头的男孩身上。  
惩罚结束人群陆陆续续走出来，德拉科索性没有躲开，光明正大地站在门口看着，年纪小一点的巫师眼圈泛红，韦斯莱家的双胞胎在悄悄逗着他们开心。每个人都从德拉科身边走过，没人看他一眼。  
德拉科看见哈利是最后一个走出来的，那个拉文克劳的亚裔姑娘迎了上去想对他说些什么，哈利看了她一眼，别开头越过她走开了。德拉科在一边看着，有只蝴蝶在他眼前扇了扇翅膀轻风吹得他眼睛酸涩，却在心里形成一股飓风摧毁德拉科的理智。哈利转了个头向他走了过来。  
“你满意了？”  
德拉科没说话，看着眼前怒不可遏的男孩，他注意到男孩的左手手背在向下滴血。  
“来看自己的成果？还是来嘲笑我？”  
“疼吗？”一句话脱口而出，德拉科想捂都捂不住。为什么，看着血一滴一滴地落下，像是一根根银针落进德拉科的心脏，细微的疼痛叫他不能忽视，这是当时记忆中的情绪吗？  
“惺惺作态有意思么？”  
哈利的话像是寒流带来北冰洋的寒气，血液一寸寸在血管里冻结。  
为什么？为什么这些原本不属于记忆中的对话让他感到如此害怕，心脏被人放进了冰窟，德拉科想要尖叫，为什么？为什么？  
“你到底想怎样！”哈利冰冷的怒火来回烤着德拉科，从心底冒出的寒意直接撞上脑海中叫嚣的火焰，冰与火的碰撞让德拉科无法适从。  
你想怎样？你到底想怎样？你为什么要那么积极地抓住哈利，为什么？为什么？你说啊！！！德拉科的内心有头猛兽在寂静中咆哮，困兽在心里撞着牢笼，蚁群在蛀噬着心中最后一道防线，滔天的洪水快要将德拉科淹没。  
到底想要怎样？他到底想要怎样？？？德拉科看着哈利，忽然感觉脸上湿漉漉的，怎么了？房间里下雨了吗？德拉科抹了一把眼睛。  
“德拉科，你到底在想什么？”哈利轻叹了一口气，声音软了下来。  
又是教名，该死的为什么波特一直喊他的教名，为什么他对自己的心完全失去了控制？为什么要哭？他真的一点都不想哭的，但是见鬼的，为什么看见波特受伤他会难受，为什么看见波特冰冷的态度他像是要被杀死了一般。  
眼睛像是一汪活泉往外不停地冒着眼泪，心中最后一道堤坝坍塌，洪水来势汹涌，将他的理智击得粉碎。德拉科支撑不住自己，蹲下了身子。  
黑暗，寒冷，无助，孤独。  
陌生的情绪伴随着洪水将德拉科包围，他感觉自己被汹涌的水流卷着不知道要去往何处，甚至没人给他一块救命的木板。  
忽然，背上覆上温热的体温。哈利从上面圈住了他。  
“德拉科，告诉我，你在想什么。”  
“我不知道！该死的！我不知道！”德拉科把自己蜷缩起来，抱着自己的头。  
“德拉科，让我看看，你在想什么。”  
哈利生硬地扳过德拉科的头，注视着他流泪的眼睛。  
德拉科被眼前一汪碧波吸引，被摄走了灵魂一般喃喃地说道：“不，不对，你在想什么，问题是你在想什么，为什么你不醒来，你到底有什么事不明白，你还有什么不甘心的？！你是这个世界的‘黄金男孩’，见鬼了你还有什么不满足的。”  
“跟我来。”哈利牵着德拉科站了起来，德拉科的手是冰凉的，哈利温和地牵着他，“我来告诉你，我在想什么。”  
德拉科无意识地跟着哈利，来到八楼的有求必应屋，赫敏已经在这里等着了，屋里并排摆着两张床。  
“我来告诉你，我在想什么。”  
德拉科在床上躺下，左手被哈利牵着，对方没有松开的意思，右手在衣兜里死死地攥着那颗飞贼，坚硬的金属膈得他手生疼。  
“找到他，带他回来。”赫敏的声音像是从很遥远的地方飘过来一样。  
进入哈利的下一层意识，找到他，带他回来。德拉科被疼痛唤醒一点意识，他还记得自己的任务是什么，他要带哈利回去。  
左手握着温暖柔软的手，右手握着冰冷坚硬的飞贼，德拉科在两种触感之间挣扎，陷入了黑暗。  
“把他带回来。”  
“不要迷失你自己。”  
“把他带回来。”  
“山楂木是你的心。”  
“把他带回来。”  
“把你的心带回来。”


	2. 下

“And I was woken by the thought in my head, ‘Time to see the world and get up out of this bed.’”

【5】  
“斯莱特林！”  
德拉科睁开眼，脑子里像是有一百棵曼德拉的幼苗同时在尖叫，吵得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，周身的一切仿佛隔着一层毛玻璃一般不真切。  
他感到桌子在震，四周是喧哗的口哨声，热烈的欢呼声还有绵延不绝的掌声。  
“嗨！德拉科，我可以这么叫你吗？我们以后就是同学啦！”一个黑色的影子蹿到德拉科身边坐下，伸了一只手到自己面前。  
谁？德拉科终于找回对自己身体的主动权，下意识握住眼前的那只手，艰难地转过头。  
一个绿眼睛的小男孩坐在他身侧，乱蓬蓬的黑发，一道闪电形的疤痕影影绰绰藏在刘海之下。男孩的绿眼睛像是一口深井，井水洗刷着德拉科的世界，视野逐渐变得清晰，而那一眼望不见的井底，似乎要将德拉科吸进去。  
哈利·波特？等等，这里是斯莱特林长桌！  
德拉科弹开握住的那只手，放在衣兜里的另一只手不自觉地一握拳，掌心有个硬质的圆球，伸到眼前一看，是个飞贼。  
“这是什么？”男孩好奇地探过脑袋。  
德拉科一愣。对了，他这是在哈利的梦中。不对！为什么在哈利的梦中他会是个斯莱特林？  
德拉科看看身边目光好奇的男孩，又看看手上的飞贼，小心地将飞贼凑到唇边轻轻碰了它一下。  
什么都没有发生。  
德拉科呼了一口气，是的，这是在哈利的梦里，在这一层梦境中，是完全脱离现实的，哈利给自己构造了一个新的世界，而在这里他是个斯莱特林。  
所以自己现在就是要来找出原因来的，对吧。  
眼下，身边的男孩还在探究地看着他手中的飞贼。  
“没什么，我从家里带来的飞贼，我想成为一个找球手。”  
哈利一脸迷茫地看着德拉科。  
“魁地奇你知道吗？”  
“那天在对角巷的时候你跟我提过，是一种巫师的运动，但是我从没看过。”哈利还是茫然地摇摇头。  
是了，这个时候的哈利，一个月前才刚刚得知自己是个巫师，对巫师世界那仅有的知识，恐怕还有大半是从那天在对角巷，与自己不到十分钟对话里获取的吧。想到这德拉科又觉得好笑，一个连魁地奇是什么的人，居然是霍格沃茨有史以来最小的找球手，而且还是自己亲自推出来的。那如果现在他跟自己都是斯莱特林，找球手怎么办？  
“没事，你会喜欢它的，而且你会成为最好的找球手。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“因为我是个巫师，在巫师世界长大的巫师。”  
“这样啊，可是我完全没见过这种运动啊。”  
“有机会我们玩一次你就知道了。”  
哈利目光炯炯地盯着德拉科，天上有一轮明月倒影在这口井中发着虚幻又明亮的光。  
德拉科从未想过会是这样的，哈利想要成为一个斯莱特林。

经过一场战争的德拉科早就褪去了真正十一岁时那一身幼稚的傲气，对血统也不再偏执。他转头看着热闹的大厅，韦斯莱家的双胞胎在格兰芬多的长桌上做着恶作剧；斯内普依然阴沉着面容鹰隼一般的目光盯着哈利的位置；邓布利多慈祥地微笑嘴里说着让人听不懂的话......  
所有人都还在这里，德拉科有一瞬间的错觉，这简直就是梅林给他的第二次机会。握着飞贼的手冒着冷汗，汗津津地握着拳，让德拉科十分不舒服。  
这是梦，只是梦而已。德拉科在心里提醒自己。  
“你为什么会来斯莱特林？”  
哈利被这个问题逗笑了：“为什么？我怎么知道，分院帽就把我分到这了啊，再说了，你难道不想我被分到斯莱特林吗？”  
德拉科耸耸肩，好吧，他得承认，他确实一直挺希望哈利被分进斯莱特林的。  
“不过就算是到了斯莱特林破特也是只披着蛇皮的蠢狮子。”德拉科想着。  
“什么？”哈利凑得更近了，德拉科不小心把心里所想说了出来。  
旁边人的呼吸浅浅地打在皮肤上，胸膛压在手臂上能感受到呼吸带来地收缩和心脏在胸腔里的跳动。  
太近了......这太近了。德拉科从来没在这般平和的状态下贴哈利这么近。  
“没什么，麻烦你，能不能坐好！”德拉科故意用手臂挡开面前的人，恶声恶气地说着。  
哈利撇了撇嘴，正过身子转头跟其他人说话去了。  
吃过晚宴，大家各自回到寝室，德拉科跟哈利是同一间，站在房间门口看着名牌德拉科再一次愣住了。  
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”哈利见德拉科怔怔地站着，也不推门，就这么盯着房门，不免有些担忧地问。  
“你为什么会跟我一间寝室？该死，你到底在想什么？”  
“什么啊，寝室安排又不是我能控制的。”哈利越过德拉科推开房门走了进去，“德拉科你是不是很讨厌我啊，从刚才开始你就一直在问我。我为什么就不能被分到斯莱特林，我怎么就不能和你同一间寝室了。”  
德拉科哭笑不得的看着面前抱怨的男孩，那语气中似乎还藏着一丝不易察觉的委屈。讨厌他吗？真不知道当初到底是谁讨厌谁，所以真如潘西说的那样？哈利最遗憾的事是没能同自己握上手？刚刚在大厅，是哈利主动向自己伸得手对吧？可是那之前他说的，明白得太晚的事是什么？德拉科摇了摇头，看来眼下只能慢慢去找了。

在这个世界，除了没有德拉科当初那些对格兰芬多幼稚的挑衅行为，生活也并没有什么不同。斯内普依然对哈利百般挑刺，看来不管哈利是斯莱特林还是格兰芬多都不影响斯内普讨厌他；哈利那糟糕的魔药水平也丝毫没有进展；德拉科照旧履行着每节魔药课嘲笑哈利，不过同时又帮他制作那些在德拉科看来简单到令人发指的魔药。  
就这样，很快到了第一节飞行课。  
纳威果不其然将自己手腕摔断了，记忆球滚落在地上，斯莱特林的学生们都在嘲笑纳威的愚蠢，哈利虽然没有嘲笑纳威的意思，却也被周围人的情绪带着在笑，德拉科走过去捡起地上的记忆球。  
“你要干什么马尔福！把东西还回来！”  
是罗恩，因为哈利这次进了斯莱特林，罗恩跟纳威的关系似乎变得很好，不过德拉科并没有在意，事实上，这次除了韦斯莱家那两个永远在视线范围内活跃地过分的双胞胎，他没有在意格兰芬多甚至其他任何人。  
德拉科索性没理罗恩，拿着记忆球径直走到哈利面前。  
“还记得我说的，我们打一次魁地奇吗？也许今天就可以试试。”  
说着德拉科跨上扫帚飞上了空中。  
听了他的话，虽然不明白怎么做，哈利还是很兴奋的跟着也飞了上去，下面的学生们开始惊呼。  
“怎么打？”  
“魁地奇找球手就是要负责在赛场上抓住金色飞贼。我把这个球扔出去，看看我们谁先抓住怎么样。”  
哈利目光如炬地盯着德拉科手中的记忆球，像是一只锁定目标的猎豹蓄势待发。  
“3,2,1。”德拉科把手中的球扔了出去。  
哈利紧盯着飞出去的球，离弦的箭一般跟着蹿了出去，德拉科不紧不慢地跟在后面看着他的背影，嘴角忍不住上扬，不论看了多少次，哈利飞行的姿态都让人热血沸腾，他毫不怀疑，但凡是喜欢魁地奇的人，没人会不喜欢看哈利飞行的模样。  
最后，当然是哈利先抓住了记忆球，他潇洒地一转身，举着球得意地看着德拉科。德拉科也笑着看向哈利，骑在扫帚上一耸肩：“你看，我说过，你会是一个最好的找球手。”  
两个人落地，斯莱特林的学生们蜂拥上来围住哈利，大家都在赞叹他绝妙的飞行。德拉科悄悄退出了人群，站在外围看着中间那个神采飞扬的男孩，他就像是一块黄金，不论在哪都不会蒙尘。要不然，怎么说他是巫师界的“黄金男孩”呢。  
罗恩气急败坏地跑过来说要去告诉教授德拉科和哈利擅自飞行的事情，他们会被开除的。哈利这时才想起来霍琦夫人临走前的叮嘱，眼神瞬间变得惶恐，德拉科不耐烦地走上去拿过哈利手中的记忆球扔给罗恩：“你尽管去告状好了韦斯莱，让我们看看究竟谁才会倒霉。哈利马上就会成为霍格沃茨有史以来年纪最小的找球手，这是你嫉妒不来的。”  
听了德拉科的话，斯莱特林的学生再次爆发出一阵巨大的欢呼，没有人怀疑他说的真实性，毕竟，马尔福家不容置疑。  
果然，到了午餐的时候，弗林特兴冲冲地跑到哈利面前，先是称赞了一番他无与伦比地飞行和接球技术，接着问他愿不愿意加入学院队。哈利不确定地看向德拉科，他记得德拉科是想要成为找球手的。  
“看我干嘛，你要是担心一年级新生不能加入学院队的问题，我会让我爸爸解决的。”德拉科感受到身边的目光，没有回头，伸手去拿面前的苹果派。  
“不......我从来没打过魁地奇，我不知道我能不能做好，你......”  
“我说了，你是最好的找球手。”德拉科打断了哈利的话，他知道哈利在想什么，那个圣人波特的心思，不用猜都知道一定在纠结自己之前说过想要成为找球手的话，“本来刚才比赛就是你先抓住球的。”  
弗林特满意地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，告诉他周末就可以一起训练了。  
第二天早餐时间，马尔福家的猫头鹰在德拉科和哈利面前扔下一个长条形的包裹。德拉科拿出夹带的信件，示意哈利拆开包裹。  
是一把光轮2000！哈利爱不释手地拿着眼前的扫帚，一脸向往的看着德拉科问道：“这太棒了！德拉科，这个能借我骑一会吗？”  
德拉科收起父亲的来信，说实话，这个梦境实在是真实到让德拉科想落泪，他太久没有收到父亲这样的家信了，没有任务，没有战争，只是父亲对他最寻常的叮嘱，让他认真学习，不得松懈课业，跟哈利·波特好好做朋友。  
德拉科小心地把信件放进衣兜，不着痕迹地抹了一下湿润的眼睛，自从进入梦境以来他的情绪一直很敏感，看来这就是赫敏说过的，越是深入大脑意识，人越是受情感支配。  
“这本来就是送给你的。”德拉科收拾好自己的表情，若无其事地对哈利说。  
哈利瞪着眼睛不可置信地看着德拉科，又低头看了看桌上的扫帚，喃喃地说着：“这个也太贵重了，连你自己都没有不是吗？”  
“一年级新生不让带飞天扫帚你又不是不知道，这玩意我想要多少有多少，现在你是我们学院的找球手，我可不准备看你骑个破破烂烂的扫帚去丢脸。”  
哈利还是一副梦游的表情：“我在做梦吧。”  
是的没错你就是在做梦，德拉科好笑的看着哈利。现在的他完全没有当年那种想要在魁地奇上同哈利一决高下的想法，在他看来，哈利应该属于天空。再说了，这是在哈利的梦里，让他一回又何妨，自己来这的目的，是找到困住哈利的事情不是吗？想到这，德拉科目光暗了下去，可是哈利到底在遗憾什么？还有到底为什么时间线要从一年级开始？德拉科依然没想明白。

日子一天天过了下去，哈利几乎每天都在训练，因为年纪小，也从未接触过魁地奇，弗林特加大了对哈利的训练，德拉科每天看到哈利都是一副精疲力尽的模样。全校的学生都在讨论哈利成为找球手的事情，因为没有德拉科为首来自斯莱特林的带头嘲讽，这次的声音倒是很一致，都在期待哈利精彩的表现。  
第一场比赛，连意外都来不及出，哈利就以迅雷不及掩耳之势，开场不足五分钟就抓住了飞贼，这比之前在现实世界中哈利破校记录的速度还要快。德拉科侧过头去看教师席的奇洛，他现在知道奇洛在一年级的时候对哈利图谋不轨，但是他不知道在这个世界会是怎样。  
奇洛在斯内普的身后坐立不安，只得跟着周围的人一起鼓掌，目光阴冷地看着球场上被弗林特扛在肩上的男孩。  
所以他现在要从一年级开始，陪着哈利把所有的事都重新再走一遍吗？德拉科扶额，那些黑暗的岁月，经历过一次就够了，再来一次......德拉科打了个冷颤，摸了摸自己的左臂。也许......也许哈利的遗憾，就是无法在四年级之前断绝伏地魔复活的可能？德拉科还在胡思乱想，没注意哈利骑着扫把飞到了自己面前。  
“这个给你！”哈利兴奋地声音传来。  
德拉科这才回过神来抬眼一看，一个飞贼正扇动着翅膀飞在自己面前。周围的学生们都在起哄，越过飞贼，德拉科正对上哈利明亮的绿眸。  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”  
德拉科伸手，飞贼落在他手上，收起了翅膀。  
布雷司在旁边吹口哨：“黄金男孩和斯莱特林王子要交换定情信物啦！”  
德拉科一阵恶寒，踹了一脚布雷司，这都什么乱七八糟的外号。  
“德拉科，这是我抓到的第一颗飞贼，你可得收好了。”  
不知道为什么，德拉科觉得哈利说这句话时，眼睛里闪烁着意味不明的光，像是要提醒他什么。德拉科攥拳握紧手中的飞贼，看着眼前神采奕奕的哈利，他不只是11岁的哈利，同时也是17岁的哈利，他究竟想干吗？

【6】  
梦境里的时间仿佛流逝得特别快，德拉科还在试图搞清楚哈利究竟在想什么，转眼已是四年级。  
一年级的奇洛果然没有放弃杀死哈利，只不过不论是打巨怪还是穿越活板门都变成了哈利同德拉科一起。在厄里斯魔镜前，德拉科看见马尔福家的荣耀没有蒙尘，他卷着袖子同哈利一起飞在魁地奇的赛场上，左臂光洁没有那个罪恶的印记，想到外面世界的种种，德拉科红着眼施了个死咒在奇洛身上；  
二年级的密室，也是德拉科陪着哈利一起下去的，不过他实在是不懂，为什么他要去救一个韦斯莱，还是他最讨厌的那一个。哈利身为一介斯莱特林抽出格兰芬多的宝剑只身斩杀蛇王，成为霍格沃茨最热门的话题。德拉科丝毫不介意他从故事中被抹去，不过日记本突然提醒了他，他隐约记得战后听起三人组谈论魂器的事，说是伏地魔之所以在十多年前那个夜晚活下来，是因为他制作了七个魂器，于是德拉科转头就把这个消息告诉了哈利，哈利又告诉了邓布利多；  
三年级哈利召唤出他那头漂亮的守护神牡鹿，独自一人驱赶了那上百只摄魂怪，声名大振，德拉科控制住了小矮星彼得，小天狼星的罪名成功洗刷。  
三年中，哈利的光芒愈发耀眼，名声甚至超越了同期在外面的世界，毕竟马尔福家族的姓氏在旁可比韦斯莱更吸引人的目光。

德拉科从未有过这样的感觉，他觉得是自己拖住了哈利的后腿，如果上一世，没有他从旁作梗，哈利的人生是否会顺利得多，就像现在这样。德拉科这些年一遍又一遍的亲吻着手中那个作为图腾的飞贼，提醒自己，这一切，只是梦境，是哈利在修复自己心中那些年的遗憾。  
四年级三强争霸赛，火焰杯没有意外地吐出了哈利名字的纸条，不过这一次没有人敢奚落哈利，反而都用一种热切的目光看着他，是的，如果没有德拉科带这个头，谁又敢那样明目张胆地奚落这个大名鼎鼎的男孩。  
第一关穿越火龙，哈利依然是当之无愧的第一名，赛后哈利把那只树蜂龙的模型送给了德拉科，说是要感谢他提供的帮助，于是树蜂龙和一年级哈利送的那个飞贼一起放在德拉科的床头。  
德拉科看着床头的两样摆件，心里像是被小龙喷出细细的火苗烤过，又被飞贼柔软的翅膀轻扇着，他想起三年级的第一节神奇动物保护课。  
这次面对鹰头马身有翼兽，德拉科没有愚蠢地上前挑衅，反而和哈利一起坐上了巴可比克的背，哈利坐在他身前。因为不能抓身下的羽毛，德拉科只好从背后穿过男孩的手臂抱着巴可比克的脖子，哈利在飞跃黑湖时兴奋地张开双臂，整个人索性靠在德拉科的怀里，两个人前胸贴着后背，心跳产生共振，隔着肋骨仿佛要融为一体，德拉科手臂贴着哈利的腰身，他不敢松手，怕哈利掉下去，又不敢抱太紧，男孩身上的温度几欲灼伤他。  
德拉科大概懂了，自己这是爱上哈利了。  
真是愚蠢啊，在这样一个虚幻的梦境中，爱上了他的死对头。那些作为敌人的回忆，在这些年的冲刷下变得遥远而模糊。不过如果......如果能一直这样下去，似乎也不错。

第一场比赛过后的头等大事是圣诞舞会。自从看透了自己的想法后，德拉科没剩多少心思去找舞伴，全身心放在了哈利身上，甚至在看过他的礼服过后，写信回家要纳西莎帮忙重新准备一套，他的男孩怎么能穿成这个样子去舞会，哈利应该是最夺目的那颗星星。  
“呃......德拉科......这件礼服是不是太......”哈利不安地拽着身上的礼服，这套礼服穿起来相当复杂，不过上身效果却又不显得过分隆重，相反透露出一股子高贵而冷漠的气质。  
“太什么？马尔福家从来只送最好的。”德拉科满意地看了看眼前的哈利，“比你之前那套贫民窟一样的礼服好多了，真不知道我亲爱的表舅什么眼光，给你准备那样一套礼服。”  
“我觉得那套简单大方挺好的。”哈利哼了一声，在镜子前转了半圈，面对德拉科，“说起来，你有找舞伴吗？我看你都拒绝好几个女生的邀请了。”  
德拉科眼神暗了暗：“我有没有舞伴又无所谓，你才是那个必须要跳开场舞的勇士。”  
哈利呻吟了一声想往床上倒，德拉科急忙起身制止了他，哪有穿着全套礼服往床上倒的道理。  
“德拉科，要不你当我的舞伴吧。”就着德拉科扶他的姿势，哈利索性把头靠在德拉科肩上，“我真是对付不来那些女生，想想看吧，开场舞只是要求带一名舞伴，又没性别要求。”  
一股电流“噌”地从心底往上冒，一圈一圈裹着他的心脏。太过了，这太过了。德拉科想推开哈利。  
“站好，哪有你这样的，穿着礼服连个站像都没有。”  
“德拉科，你怎么这么像妈妈啊，从一年级开学第一天，你就在训斥我没有坐像，还是说你准备当我的礼仪老师啊。”哈利毫无自知的把头埋进德拉科的肩窝，手也伸过去圈他的腰，“你还没回答我呐，你就答应我当我的舞伴吧，你也不愿意看我舞会那天没有舞伴，孤零零一个人站在舞池中丢脸，对吧！”  
哈利的嗓音闷闷地从脖颈处传来，在德拉科听来竟有种撒娇的意味，黏糊糊的声音缠着德拉科，像是一片永远也迈不过去的沼泽。  
“你当我舞伴，我可以跳女步的。”哈利从德拉科的肩膀上抬起头，恳求地看着他。  
犯规！该死的！见鬼了！这是谁教哈利的！那双祖母绿的眼睛盯着他，德拉科根本无法拒绝哈利，只好僵直着脖子答应了他。  
哈利欢呼了一声站直了身子，晃着头说：“我就知道你最好了。”  
德拉科被哈利孩子气的行为逗乐了，手指摩挲着男孩的后颈。哈利丝毫不觉得这个姿势有什么不对，还在笑嘻嘻地跟德拉科说着舞会的事。  
如果这是一场梦，那他愿意永远不要醒来。

舞会上，德拉科和哈利无疑是众人的焦点，三强争霸赛的历史上，从来没出现过四个领舞的勇士，更没出现过同性舞伴。两人的礼服交相呼应，并且得益于德拉科良好的家教，舞步也配合得极为完美，赚足了目光。  
开场舞结束后，哈利就迫不及待地拉着德拉科躲开人群跑出舞厅，他对跳舞是真没什么兴趣，跑到六楼的级长盥洗室，从墙角拿出用隐形衣藏在这里的金蛋。  
“前两天塞德里克为了感谢我在第一场赛前帮他，告诉我，让我带着它来级长盥洗室，我想和你一起打开它，毕竟第一场比赛也是你帮我打听到的比赛信息。”  
说着，哈利褪下了身上繁琐的礼服，德拉科看着哈利的后背喉咙一紧，下身蹿出一股热流。哈利的肤色算不上白皙，这几年在德拉科的努力下也不再瘦弱，加上哈利自己喜欢运动，整个人体态匀称身形健美。  
德拉科本就是一个十七岁的少年，加上这三年多，他理应是个二十岁的青年了，对心上人有生理冲动，说出来不丢人。  
德拉科还望着前面男孩的背影愣神，这种感觉，怎么如此熟悉，仿佛这种纠缠的情感曾经就盘踞在他的心上。  
忽然，一阵尖锐的叫声拉回了德拉科的注意力，哈利慌忙合上了金蛋，嘴里自言自语地说着：“难道还是不对吗。”  
德拉科哑然失笑，这个冒冒失失的傻瓜。他走上去，蹲在浴池边上。  
“我想塞德里克特意交代你来这里，是因为要放在水里才能听见正确的声音吧。”说着他指了指浴室窗户玻璃上的那条人鱼。  
哈利恍然大悟，连忙沉下身子钻进了水中。不一会水底泛出金光，德拉科在水边看着，哈利周身就像是镀了层金边。  
终于哈利浮出了水面，一副若有所思的表情，一回身看见还半蹲在浴池边上德拉科。  
“哎呀，说好了叫你一起听的，都忘了你还没下来了。说起来，级长盥洗室这个浴池很舒服啊，你不进来吗？”  
德拉科扶额，这让他怎么说，他现在真的没法做到跟哈利“赤诚相待”，只好找个话题岔过去：“怎么样，金蛋里有什么信息？”  
“听起来像是个水下寻宝活动，好像是人鱼要拿走我最重要的宝物，我要在一个小时之内找到他。”  
“他？”  
“对啊，他。”  
哈利慢慢靠近浴池边缘，把金蛋放好，手撑在德拉科身边支起身子。  
“我怎么不知道你还有个那么宝贝的‘他’。”  
“德拉科你家醋缸打翻了吗？”哈利笑嘻嘻地伸出湿漉漉的手拉上德拉科的领结，将人拉下来靠近自己，“是‘他’啊。”  
柔软温热的触感覆上德拉科的嘴唇，有人在德拉科的脑子里放起了烟花，炸成一片，他睁大了双眼。贴着的嘴唇动了动，弯起了一个弧度，忽然一个用力，德拉科摔进了水池。  
“是‘你’啊。”哈利的四肢缠上了德拉科，嘴唇贴在他耳边低沉着嗓音说，“你是我最珍贵的宝物啊。”  
德拉科挣扎着在水里站起来，他被哈利推着背靠着池壁，温暖的水汽飘散在空中，周遭的一切都朦朦胧胧的。这不对，这是梦，这不是真的。德拉科手足无措地想要把身上缠着的男孩推开。  
“别离开我德拉科，我知道，我知道你也喜欢我，你为什么不承认。”男孩的声音拖上了尾音，听起来一副要哭了的样子，“别走，跟我在一起吧德拉科。”  
贴在身上的身躯在微微颤动，德拉科犹豫了一下，手覆上了光裸的后背，圈在脖子上的手臂收得更紧了。  
“你再说一遍。”  
“别离开我，德拉科，我需要你。”男孩抬起头，绿色的宝石蒙了一层水汽，水汽之下印着德拉科的身影，“我爱你。”  
德拉科看着这对星光璀璨的绿色瞳孔，说不出一个字，将头埋在身前人的颈窝处。  
“再说一次。”  
“我爱你，别离开我，德拉科。”  
“我爱你。”

那天晚上，两个人没有回寝室，地窖对情欲上头的两个人来说太遥远了，德拉科又不愿在盥洗室匆匆行事，简单的施过干燥咒后，哈利裹上外套，披着隐形衣来到八楼的有求必应屋。  
有求必应屋为他们准备了一张铺着银绿相间床单被褥的大床，壁炉燃烧着散发出温暖的火光，地上铺着柔软华美的地毯。  
一进屋，两个人就迫不及待拥吻起来，无人顾及的隐形衣自由滑落，德拉科脱下哈利身上挂空穿着的礼服扔在地上。刚刚从浴室出来的匆忙，哈利只来得及将长袍外套裹在身上，所以现在他身上已是一丝不挂，而德拉科还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样。  
德拉科压着哈利倒在大床上，哈利不满地伸手去解他礼服外套上的扣子，德拉科在接吻的空隙偷笑一声，看着手上不得要领的哈利。别看平日里在赛场上哈利是一只身手敏捷的猎豹，这会倒像是一只看着鱼又吃不着的小黑猫，胡乱地拍着爪子。  
他一只手撑在哈利耳边，另一只手握住在自己胸前作乱的两只手，俯下身舔了舔男孩的耳廓，沙哑着嗓音说：“知道吗，看你穿上这礼服，我就想着如何脱下它。”  
“那还真是不好意思没让你亲手脱下它们。”哈利躺在床上用脸蹭蹭支在脸侧德拉科的手臂，懒洋洋地说，“所以现在给你个机会脱自己的衣服吧，反正我们的礼服款式都是一样的。”  
德拉科好笑地看着身下的人，他到底有没有搞清楚现在的状况，还在这么不要命的撩拨自己。  
配合着哈利，德拉科终于脱完了自己的衣服。他发誓，早知道会进行到这一步，他一定不会穿这套如此繁琐的礼服，但是谁又会“早知道”呢。不过哈利倒是看起来是一副早有打算的样子，德拉科这会感觉自己才是那个被一步一步被诱入圈套的猎物。  
“想什么呢。”哈利看德拉科又要开始走神，不满地咬了一口他的肩膀。  
“嘶——你是小狗还是小猫，哪里养成的咬人的习惯。”  
“哦？我以为我是一条毒蛇？”  
“少来了，你整就一只误入蛇群的蠢狮子。”  
“那狮子现在要猎捕真正的毒蛇了。”  
哈利一挺身，德拉科猝不及防被他推倒在床上，两个人姿势掉了个个。  
哈利俯身，伸出一截舌头细细描摹着德拉科的嘴唇，看起来一幅热情大胆的模样，怯生生不敢深入的舌尖还是泄露了主人心底的紧张，德拉科一笑，顺势张嘴将那节试探的舌尖卷入自己的口中，哈利被吻得小声呻吟着，津液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
德拉科放在哈利背上的手一路向下游走，手指在尾椎的位置犹豫地来回打转，他不确定哈利能接受到哪一步，或者说，哈利刚刚那一个翻身，是否意味着他不想成为承欢者。  
“进来。”哈利背过一只手捉住了那只进退两难不知所措的手。  
“你确定？我以为......”  
“难道马尔福愿意屈居人下？”哈利笑了，就近从德拉科的衣服里抽出山楂木的魔杖，“润滑剂飞来。”  
“说得好像我现在不是在你身下一样。”德拉科嘟哝了一声。  
哈利一挑眉，在手上挤出润滑剂。  
“你对这个姿势有什么不满吗？”  
说着捉住德拉科的手指一起往身后送。  
“嗯。”  
两根手指一起进入了后穴，哈利闷哼了一声，括约肌对这不友好的侵入紧张地收缩，两根手指夹在里面动弹不得，哈利额头上开始出现细密的汗珠。  
“慢慢来啊，哪有你这样，第一次一上来直接用两根手指的。”德拉科心疼地用手抚摸哈利的脸颊，拇指摩挲着被咬到发白的下嘴唇，“放松，别咬伤了自己，疼的要紧的话，咬我就好了。”  
“这会不嘲笑我了。”哈利皱着眉，看得出在承受着那异物感带来的痛苦，嘴上却是不饶人，把在唇边的手指含进了口中，用舌头贴着指腹。  
“这个体位刺激太大，你是第一次，我们换一个容易接受一点的后入式？”  
“不，就要这个，我要看着你的脸。你这么了解，看来不是第一次？”  
这可真是冤死德拉科了，横竖两辈子，这绝对是他实打实的第一次。  
“我是不是第一次，你还不知道。”  
趁哈利分神，德拉科动了动手指，往里挤了挤。另一只手不停抚摸着哈利的后背帮助他放松，嘴也不老实地开始舔舐男孩的乳头。哈利被身上四处点火惹得惊喘连连，肌肉也渐渐放松下来，德拉科趁机又挤进一根手指，夹带着哈利自己的手指来回搅动，搅着润滑剂和分泌出来的肠液发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，哈利被这声音惹红了脸。  
“德拉科！”手指擦过一处，哈利惊叫出来，仰起脖子像是一只骄傲的天鹅，“进来，可以了，进来，就现在，我要你。”  
梅林啊！现在到底是谁要谁啊！德拉科无奈的笑笑，看着也扩张的差不多了，撤出了手指，换上了自己早就蓄势待发的欲望。  
本来德拉科还能强忍着，想要绅士一点慢慢地进入，没成想身上那只急切的小猫再也忍不住了，向下一塌腰自己坐了下去，坚硬的欲望齐根没入，两个人同时喟叹了一声。  
德拉科只觉得自己被绞得头皮发麻，身上的人这会也坐不住了，软着腰趴在德拉科身上，脸埋在肩窝处浑身颤抖，德拉科感觉自己肩膀湿漉漉的，他低头亲吻男孩的头顶，小幅度的动着跨，待男孩自己恢复。  
“可以了，你动吧。”声音闷声闷气地传来，肩膀处现在不仅湿漉漉的还像是贴着一团火，温热的烤着德拉科。  
他轻笑一下，完全能够想象这个看似热情大胆的“救世主”现在是个什么模样，羞红了脸不愿抬头。德拉科坏心眼地向上一顶，哈利惊叫一声弹了起来，德拉科趁机扳过他的脸吻了上去。  
那一夜，沉溺在欲海之中的两人就像是彼此忠诚的信徒，只会呼唤自己信奉的神明。

最后，两个人精疲力尽的倒在大床上，肌肤相贴，哈利将自己缩进德拉科的怀中，嘴里还在喃喃地说着：“德拉科，我爱你，别离开我。”  
德拉科就一遍一遍的亲吻他的男孩，不厌其烦地承诺：“我永远不会离开你。”  
第二天两个人直睡到太阳正当午才起身，彼此交换亲吻，哈利的脸色格外的明朗。两人穿好衣服离开有求必应屋，哈利没有看到，身后，德拉科从衣兜里掏出一个金色飞贼放在床头。  
大门“咔”的一声，关上了。两人说笑着走下楼。

【7】  
从那天起，德拉科随身携带的飞贼就换成了一年级时哈利送的那一个，哈利打听过之前那个飞贼去哪了，德拉科只是温柔地对着哈利笑笑，说他理应带着哈利送他的。  
问了三次过后哈利也就不再问了。  
第二场比赛，哈利的宝物果然是德拉科，两人从水里出来后忘情的拥吻，直接上了预言家日报的头条，还占了一整版巨幅画面。  
小天狼星和纳西莎看着两人也只是无奈的扶额，看起来不知道说什么好，反倒是卢修斯接受良好，没有丝毫不满。  
布雷司说他听见整个霍格沃茨女孩心碎的声音，同时丢了“黄金男孩”和“铂金王子”，德拉科指使着高尔和克拉布追着他满屋跑，哈利笑着倒在德拉科怀里。  
“不要给我起那些奇奇怪怪的外号！再说一次！我头发是浅金色！”  
“哈利你不觉得马尔福的发色越来越浅了吗！我怀疑这是他们家族性色素缺失！哎哟！”布雷司被德拉科随手操起的摆件砸了个正着。  
整个斯莱特林公共休息室笑成一片。

也许是得益于一年级德拉科甩在奇洛身上的死咒，或者是二年级德拉科和哈利向邓布利多透露的有关魂器的事情，三年级虫尾巴入狱阿兹卡班接受了摄魂怪之吻，同时在第二次比赛过后，哈利将穆迪一直暗中帮他的事向德拉科一说，小巴蒂伪装成穆迪的事就暴露了。总之伏地魔这次没能顺利复活，哈利和塞德里克一起捧得火焰杯胜利归来。  
迪戈里先生搂着自己的儿子骄傲地高声呼喊，小天狼星也不甘示弱地举起哈利，斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇生怕被对方的喝彩声比下去，山呼海浪一般叫着劲地欢呼叫喊，场面好不热闹。邓布利多给自己加了好几个声音洪亮都没能盖过喧嚣。

伏地魔没能复活，五年级变得好过很多。没有甜腻腻让人反胃的乌姆里奇和那些乱七八糟的教育令，哈利和德拉科完全是明目张胆的四处约会。不过再没去过有求必应屋，虽然第一次发生在那屋子里，德拉科实在是对那没太多好的记忆。况且德拉科有一间豪华的单人级长宿舍，斯莱特林的学生比其他学院学生少，本来他跟哈利也就是两人一间寝室，级长宿舍只是帮他们换了一张大床罢了。  
有次两个人在床上胡闹，哈利要伸手去揉德拉科的头发，德拉科左右闪躲捉住了哈利的双手，看着哈利干净的手背忽然流下了眼泪，他胡乱亲吻着哈利的左手手背，说着道歉的话。  
“我不知道，我不知道从前我就是你的绊脚石，我只会伤害你。”  
哈利抱住德拉科，亲吻他泛红的眼角，用舌头舔过滑落的眼泪。  
“不，不是的，德拉科，你从来都不是我的绊脚石，你是我的牵挂，是支撑我不倒下的基石。”  
梅林啊，如果这是个梦，可不可以不要醒。

五年级没有伏地魔，卢修斯自然也就没被抓进阿兹卡班，贝拉一众食死徒也没有成功越狱，小天狼星没有死，六年级德拉科也没有那些不可能的任务。只是没想到纳西莎竟然提出了希望德拉科和哈利定亲，小天狼星听了连忙反对，借口说孩子们还太小，纳西莎指出自己五年级就跟卢修斯订婚了。  
德拉科和哈利无奈地看着眼前的两个布莱克争执不下，不得不说，布莱克一族的固执还真是不负盛名。  
德拉科安抚母亲，说等到毕业了，他和哈利的工作都定下来了再说订婚的事也不迟；哈利则是开导教父，如果是德拉科跟他求婚，他总归是愿意的。  
两个大人这才各退一步，同意等到了毕业再提这件事。

六年级和七年级的时光也是一晃而过，哈利决定成为一名职业的魁地奇找球手，德拉科则听从了卢修斯的安排准备进入魔法部。  
毕业舞会被德拉科的求婚直接推向高潮。  
德拉科定制了一个飞贼，将求婚戒指放在里面，自己提前到了宴会厅站在房间最里边的露台上。哈利进门时，舞会已经开始了，他在昏暗的灯光下四处寻找德拉科的身影。  
这时一束追光照在穿越人群的飞贼上，光线照耀着飞贼散发出柔和金色的光，大家目光追随着那只小球一路来到哈利身上。  
哈利伸手接住飞贼，犹豫地学着德拉科的模样将它凑到唇边轻吻了一下，飞贼打开了，里面放着一枚刻着马尔福家徽的戒指。  
场面陷入绝对的沉静，只有背景音乐的女声在轻快地唱着歌。  
“And I remember sharing lips with him,  
The coming weeks were to be a blur.  
Cause time with him is like no other -  
He can make a winter’s day feel like the summer.  
And it’s oh so nice to have him alone......”  
终于，一个拖着长腔的声音响起，人群纷纷推开让出一条道。  
“怎么？傻宝宝波特你这是太惊喜了说不出话来还是吓傻了？”  
德拉科缓步走上前，哈利还低着头看着躺在飞贼中的戒指，对德拉科的话置若罔闻。众人都秉着呼吸看事情发展。  
德拉科走到哈利面前，站定。哈利一直不说话让他心里也很慌，虽说这三年来两人形影不离如胶似漆，可是哪怕有一丁点的不确定都让德拉科心里蒙着一片阴影。  
虽然不安，德拉科还是静静地站在哈利面前，他可以等，等到哈利给他一个确定的答复。  
背景音乐没有停，还在唱着。  
"The clock’s ticking, but I don’t mind  
Because there’s no one else I’d rather share my time.  
And I have no idea  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it’s time well spent.  
And I’ve no idea  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it’s time well spent.  
So I sing…"  
一曲终了，哈利迟迟不动，人群开始发出轻微地骚动，大家都想知道，这一对在整个巫师界都闻名遐迩的情侣到底会怎样，搞不好他们都是历史的见证者。  
终于，一直沉默着的哈利抬起头望向德拉科，男孩的眼睛红红的，满面泪痕，在聚光灯的折射下满眼的泪光泛出钻石一般稀碎的光芒。  
德拉科抬起手，擦去男孩流了满面的眼泪。  
“哈利·詹姆·波特，你愿意跟我结婚，陪我共度巫师漫长的余生吗。”  
“什么啊，我又不是女孩。”哈利被德拉科郑重其事的语气逗得笑了起来，将手中的飞贼托到两人面前，“这戒指难道你还想让我自己带上不成？”  
围观的学生们发出惊天动地的欢呼，男生们纷纷吹着口哨起哄，女生们则拍着手尖叫，明明是七年级的毕业舞会，却比哪一年的全校期末晚宴都热闹。  
德拉科执起哈利的右手，将戒指套入中指，虔诚地落下一吻，在他耳边说着：“这下可是套牢你了，再也别想从我身边逃走。”  
哈利扣住德拉科的左手，十指紧握，亲吻着面前人的脸颊，话语中满是笑意：“我从未想要离开。”

按着德拉科的想法，接下来就应该立刻，马上，一刻不停留回去地窖，回到哪个柔软的大床。哈利却拉着他一路向楼上跑，跑到了有求必应屋，说这里是他们一切开始的地方，毕业前无论如何也要再重温一次。  
“你上次不就说想脱我的礼服吗，给你一个机会啊。”哈利推开门，回头对德拉科笑得一脸暧昧。  
德拉科对哈利这样色气的向来没有抵抗力，无奈的笑了笑，走进了房间，屋子的摆设还跟上次一样，只是壁炉没有烧着炉火，毕竟现在是六月，空气的温度足够温暖。  
“你先去床那边。”哈利指使德拉科。  
他不知道哈利又在打什么鬼点子，不过德拉科不介意看哈利明明害羞却还是努力做出一副主动的样子。于是他带着收不住的满面笑意走向那张银绿相间的大床。  
床头柜上一颗金色飞贼静静地躺着，这是他上次离开时留下的。德拉科看着那颗飞贼愣住了。  
德拉科现在有三颗飞贼。飞贼都是施过魔法的，他们能辨认第一个触摸它的人，刚刚用来装戒指的那只是德拉科特意定制的，只有哈利的亲吻能够打开它；一年级哈利送给德拉科的那只，是哈利抓住的，所以也只有哈利的触摸能唤醒；而这只......  
赫敏那个时候说：“这个飞贼，据哈利说，是他二年级从你手上抢来的那个。这个对他很重要，现在只有你能打开他。”  
不对，这不对！二年级的那只飞贼，自己根本没有摸过，没有道理自己的亲吻能够打开它！  
四周的景象开始崩塌，碎石一块一块向下落，只剩下德拉科所处的区域还完好着，像是被神遗忘的角落。  
他盯着那只飞贼，该死的，这是怎么回事？他为什么一开始没有意识到这一点？  
在这里一年级的哈利对他说：“德拉科，这是我抓到的第一颗飞贼，你可得收好了。”  
可是外面的世界，一年级的哈利不是用手抓住的飞贼，他差点一口吞了下去，为这事德拉科嘲笑过他好一阵。  
潘西说：“魔杖能与魔杖主人心意相通，德拉科，这节山楂木，是你的心。把你的心带回来。”  
战后哈利折断的，是接骨木的老魔杖，哈利自己的冬青木魔杖在逃亡的过程中被毁了，开学后他用的，一直是曾经属于德拉科的这根十英寸的山楂木魔杖。根本没有道理在飞贼中装的是山楂木。  
这到底？是怎么回事？！

【8】  
坍塌了一地的碎块开始重组，渐渐地形成一个房间，四下白茫茫的一片寂静。  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，拿起面前的飞贼艰难地起身环顾四周，发现自己在圣芒格的病房。  
德拉科推开房门走了出去，走廊上空荡荡的没有人，他一路来到魔法伤害科，按着那遥远的记忆找到特殊病房，推开门走了进去。  
偌大的病房里，空荡荡的摆着一张病床，床上躺着一个目光浑浊的老人。  
双腿像是灌了铅，德拉科缓慢地走了过去。  
“德拉科？是你吗？”老人苍老的声音像是裹挟着玻璃渣划过德拉科的心脏。  
他看着面前这个老人，原本明亮的祖母绿的眸子现在像是被搅起淤泥的池塘，不复往日的清澈。  
“哈利？哈利·波特？”一只手紧紧地扼住德拉科的喉咙，“怎么回事？这到底是怎么回事？”  
“过来，孩子，到我身边来。”老人慈祥地说，手轻轻拍了拍自己身侧的床铺示意德拉科坐下，“我想傲罗的日子不那么好过，中过那么多恶咒还能活到现在，也算是梅林保佑了。哦，不，还是得感谢你这个圣芒格有史以来最优秀的医师。”  
“不，不对，你是魁地奇的职业找球手，我进了魔法部......”  
“是吗？好像是有这么一回事，日子太久远咯，我已经记不清了，看看你，还是我记忆中17岁的少年模样。”  
“什......什么意思？”舌头不听使唤地打着结，德拉科害怕听到老人说出那残忍的现实。  
“你看，我这一生已经走到尽头了，毕业后你娶了格林格拉斯家的小姐，生了一个像你一样金色头发的纯血小巫师，那孩子可比你当初懂事多了。而我也和韦斯莱成为了一家人。”老人说着话，从德拉科手中拿过那只飞贼把玩着，“我还挺怀念上学时我和你一起在赛场上追逐飞贼的时光，那时候你这个小混蛋一心想要赢过我，却次次都输在我手上。我已经好久没有打过魁地奇啦，都忘了飞行是一种什么滋味。”  
德拉科就这么看着苍老的哈利，那些深藏在心底遥远的记忆被翻了出来，是的，在现实世界中，德拉科打败了霍格沃茨所有的找球手，却独独赢不了哈利。不过哈利飞行的姿态让他仰慕，那肆意的火红色身影是他心中永恒的朱砂痣。  
“德拉科，你还记得毕业舞会上那首歌吗？第一句怎么唱得来着？And I was woken by the thought in my head,‘Time to see the world and get up out of this bed.’”老人轻声吟唱起歌谣。  
德拉科听着哭了出来，梅林啊，他做了什么？他将哈利困在梦境之中，他心中那个骄傲的少年怎么会变成这个垂暮的老者，独自度过被病痛纠缠的余生。  
“不，我们走，离开这里，我们一起出去，我还能和你一起飞，一起打魁地奇。”  
“你好好想想，这究竟是谁的梦境。”哈利干枯的手握上德拉科，带着他一起覆上德拉科的心脏，“德拉科，我一直在等你，有些事，我明白得太晚，心有不甘。”  
“不！还不晚！我们可以一起出去，时间还来得及！哈利我爱你！你答应过不会离开我的。”德拉科不顾形象的哭喊出来，扑向哈利，想要带着他一起逃离这场噩梦。  
“德拉科，看清你自己的心，我一直都在等你，从未离开。”  
哈利的身影开始变得模糊，德拉科抓不住他，却感觉放在胸膛上的手在灼烧，心跳从未如此剧烈，一个硬质圆球被塞进他的手中。  
“记得你自己的心，德拉科，我爱你。”

“不！！！”德拉科猛地在病床上坐了起来，他还在圣芒格的病房，身边的病床空荡荡的没有人。  
德拉科哭喊着要跳下床，“哈利！！！”  
“德拉科！！”是布雷司，他走过来按住了他的肩膀。  
“哈利被困在他的梦境里了！梅林啊！我都做了什么！！”德拉科痛苦地捂着自己的脸，泪水从指缝中不断地滑落。  
“德拉科你再好好想想，哈利对你说了什么！你到底在谁的梦里！”  
“他说，要我记得自己的心，他一直都在等我......”德拉科机械地重复着刚才哈利说的话。  
“是的，德拉科记得你的心。”布雷司把飞贼塞进了德拉科手中，“你再好好想想，这个飞贼，谁才能打开它，里面装得是什么？”  
“这个飞贼......这个飞贼是哈利一年级抓住的那个飞贼......”思路渐渐清晰，德拉科抬头惊慌地看着布雷司，“不，不对，我们是怎么来圣芒格的？”  
布雷司笑了，放松地拍了拍他的肩膀：“德拉科，带着自己的心回来吧，哈利等你好久了。”  
哈利在外面等他，哈利一直都在外面等他，他还没能把那句话亲口告诉哈利。德拉科想着又渐渐陷入了黑暗。

“德拉科？德拉科！”  
“哈利你别叫了，他会醒来的。”  
“不，他陷得太深了！怪我，我不该给他那个飞贼的。”  
“不会的，他能想明白你给他的暗示。”  
“梅林在上，哈利你有这么关心过我吗！”  
“罗恩你别跟着捣乱。”  
“布雷司！怎么样？！德拉科不会真的陷在梦里醒不过来了吧。”  
“不会的，放心好了，他怎么舍得把自己的‘救世主’一个人扔下。”  
“就你贫嘴。”  
“我看到骚扰牤从他的大脑里散开了。”  
叽叽喳喳的声音在耳边响起，吵得德拉科头疼，他呻吟了一声。  
“德拉科？德拉科？天呐，感谢上帝，你终于醒了。”  
德拉科艰难地睁眼，几个脑袋围着他凑成一圈，布雷司和罗恩忙着斗嘴，潘西和赫敏企图停止他们幼稚地争吵，卢娜在神游，靠得最近的那个紧张兮兮的疤头是哈利。  
“唔，哪来的上帝......梅林要惩罚你这个信仰不忠的蠢宝宝波特。”德拉科扶着自己的头坐了起来。  
德拉科环顾了一下四周，这里大概是有求必应屋。  
“德拉科，你不知道我有多担心你困在梦境中醒不过来！”见德拉科坐了起来，哈利终于松了一口气，小声抱怨着。  
德拉科懒得再跟哈利废话，扳过他的头直接吻了上去。  
“噢！天呐！你们能不能给我们一点缓冲的时间！！”罗恩大声地抱怨。  
“哟！我赌十个金加隆这两个人在梦里已经搞上床了。”  
“布雷司！”  
“扎比尼！”  
两个姑娘恼羞成怒的声音响起。  
吻在一起的两个人全然不顾另外四个人的争吵，反正他们也是两两成对谁也不会吃亏。

德拉科和哈利吻得难舍难分，仿佛要将对方拆吃入腹。  
“我爱你，哈利。”  
“欢迎回来，德拉科。”


	3. 解密（哈利视角）

【1】  
大战结束了。  
哈利站在桥上久久地注视着远方，手里握着那只刚刚好十英寸，弹性尚可的山楂木魔杖。  
赫敏站在哈利身后看不见他的表情，但是能看见那只攥着魔杖的手指节发白。  
“哈利，你在看什么？”  
她自然是知道哈利心中所想，六年级哈利就表现出了对马尔福不正常的关注，是谁说过，好奇心也是爱情的一种表现。赫敏从那时起就察觉到了自己的老友心里那份纠缠的爱恋。  
刚刚在最后一战打响时，谁也没想到，马尔福居然冒死扔给哈利自己的魔杖，也是这根魔杖最后抵御了伏地魔的阿瓦达死咒，帮助哈利赢得了胜利。  
“别看了，马尔福家早逃跑了。”  
罗恩接话道。从马尔福庄园逃出来后，哈利终于向他们坦白了自己的内心，罗恩为此同哈利吵了一架，说真的？在学校就对峙了六年，到现在真正身处不同的阵营，最好的兄弟说他爱上了自己的敌人？  
“是吗？”  
哈利的声音轻飘飘的听不真切，他摩挲着手中那根山楂木的魔杖，像是在抚摸情人的脸颊。哈利不再说话，风横穿而过，哈利的衣襟在风中摆动，罗恩和赫敏对望了一眼，面面相觑。  
“你在想什么？”赫敏忍不住打破了这令人不安的沉默。  
“我在想，战争结束了我还有没有机会了。”哈利终于收回了一直盯着远方的视线，垂下眼睛看着地面，“我明白得太晚，心有不甘。”  
“哈利。”赫敏扳过他的身体，“去告诉他吧，不告诉他永远都不知道还有没有机会。”  
哈利盯着地面没有抬头看赫敏的眼睛。  
赫敏用眼神示意了一下罗恩，罗恩别扭地哼了一声：“虽然我还是难以接受，但是，嘿，你是我最好的兄弟，你不说这是那个臭白鼬的损失，我可不想看着我最好的兄弟因为这种事困扰。”  
“哈利，我们都看见了，最后马尔福冒着多大的风险给你扔得魔杖，贝拉就在他身边，随时都可以给他一个恶咒，可见你在他心里有多重要。”  
“你真这么认为？”  
“百分之百确定。爱是控制不了的，我们都知道，马尔福可不是一个有勇气的正义之士，不论是在马尔福庄园没有指认你，还是在有求必应屋拦着高尔不让他对你施恶咒，他能这么对你，除了爱我再也想不出第二个理由了。”  
哈利抬起头，眼神变得明亮，他看着赫敏，又转头看了一眼罗恩。  
“不管是谁，哈利，我们都希望你能幸福。如果是六年级，我一定会拦着你的，但是现在，马尔福能为你背弃伏地魔，我愿意相信他是那个真心待你的人。”  
“至少不用再看着你和金妮在我面前接吻了。”罗恩嘟嘟哝哝地在旁边说。  
哈利听了罗恩的话忍俊不禁，锤了一下自己挚友的肩膀，三个人终于笑了起来，对未来充满了期待。

“德拉科！德拉科！”哈利从威森加摩追出来，叫住了德拉科。  
刚刚在这里进行了对马尔福一家的战后审判，哈利作为证人出席，没有人怀疑“救世主”的证词，考虑到纳西莎没有加入食死徒，德拉科被迫标记的时候尚未成年，且马尔福一家在最后一场战役中的不作为，魔法部仅仅是对卢修斯要求了一笔巨额罚金，剥夺他在魔法部原有的权利，并且禁足在马尔福庄园一年。不过这点处罚相比其他的食死徒而言完全是无足轻重，庭审结束，德拉科跟在马尔福夫妇身后离开了审判庭。  
听见哈利的声音，德拉科停下了脚步，侧头看向身后追出来的男孩，纳西莎和卢修斯也回过身来。  
“波特先生还有什么事吗？”说话的是卢修斯。语气实在是说不上友好，但是考虑到刚才审判庭上哈利替马尔福家的辩护，也没更糟了。  
“我有话对德拉科说。”  
“我？”德拉科看着哈利，用手指着自己一脸疑惑。  
“小龙，我和你父亲去外面等你。”不等哈利开口，纳西莎拍了拍德拉科的肩膀温柔地说，顺势挽着卢修斯离开了。  
德拉科看着面前的男孩。  
“感谢您刚才为我家的辩护，请问您找我有什么事吗？”  
哈利愣住了，对方这语气礼貌而生疏，既没有曾经那样的冷嘲热讽，又不完全是发自真心的道谢，像极了公式化的客套。到嘴边的一句喜欢转了个弯又沉回心底。  
“唔......我......我是说......为你父亲的事感到遗憾？”他无措地挠了挠头。  
“不用，这不怪你，走上这条路的时候，就应该做好心理准备了，现在这样已经超乎预期了，母亲一直在担心我和父亲会被关进阿兹卡班。”德拉科的声音没有丝毫情绪，哈利感到一阵寒意。  
“那......谢谢你最后扔给我魔杖，也许现在我该还给你了？”哈利抽出了那只山楂木的魔杖，这段时间它一直被贴身放着。  
“不用了，考虑到你用得如此顺手，我想现在它已经认你做主人了。”德拉科双手交叠抱在胸前，身体微微后倾，“或者你不喜欢的话，就扔了它吧。”  
哈利被这冰冷的话语冻得心里直打哆嗦，又不甘心地问：“还有，在马尔福庄园，你明明认出我了，为什么？为什么你说不确定？”  
“抱歉，我是真没认出来。”  
哈利低下了头，对方这是摆明了要跟自己划清关系，他十分确定，德拉科那时的眼神，在看到自己第一眼的时候就认出来了，在有求必应屋里他也没有否认......可是为什么......  
“没有其他事的话，我先走了？”  
哈利抬起头，想从那对灰蓝色的眸子中找到蛛丝马迹，这样的相处太不马尔福了。哈利见过他那么多模样，高傲的，嘲讽的，甚至是对待纯血姑娘们绅士的......不论哪种模样，德拉科都是鲜活的，而不似这般拒人千里之外毫无生机。  
“那......开学见？我是说，八年级，你会回来的对吧？”  
“有劳操心了，不过是的，我会去的。”  
“也许？我们可以试着做朋友？我是说经过了一场战争，我拿着你的魔杖，也算是同你并肩作战过了。”哈利伸出一只手。  
“朋友就不必了，‘救世主’的光环我可高攀不起。不过，再次感谢您拯救了马尔福家，这是我欠你的。”德拉科也伸出手浅浅地握了一下哈利的指尖，象征性停留了一秒就松开了，“没事的话，我先行一步，我父母还在等我。”  
哈利再无话可说，只得无力地向他挥了挥手，看着德拉科离去的背影一直消失在电梯里。  
果然还是想多了吗？

【2】  
八年级开学，德拉科的确回到了学校，但是整个人气场完全变了。曾经一身的傲气都消失了，不再找任何人的麻烦，好吧，这很正常，经历过一场战争大家都不是当年幼稚的小孩了，但是哈利还是觉得不对劲。  
比如说，有天在楼梯上，两个赫奇帕奇的新生在追逐打闹，其中一个小孩没站稳摔下楼梯，正好撞在德拉科身上。哈利看见了，正想过去解围，只见德拉科将那个连声道歉惊慌失措的新生扶起来站稳，礼节性地询问他有没有受伤，虽然问着关心的话，声音却是冰冷的，脸上也没有丝毫表情，那个新生哆哆嗦嗦地摇头，德拉科看着他这副模样简单地说了句没关系便离开了；  
再比如，魔药课下课，哈利跟在德拉科身后走在走廊上，丹尼斯·克里维激动地冲过来揪着他的衣服质问他怎么还有脸回学校，他是个该死的食死徒，他应该为自己的哥哥陪葬。说着就要抽出魔杖，哈利急忙上前制止，丹尼斯红着眼睛又转过头来怒斥哈利替马尔福家辩护，“我哥哥他那么崇拜你！他为了你才回到战场上的！他就想让你知道自己也可以和你并肩作战！你怎么能......”说着泣不成声地跪在地上，哈利抱着男孩颤抖的肩膀，德拉科依然面无表情地站在一边，整理了一下自己被抓乱的衣襟，仿佛一切与他无关，刚才被威胁的人不是自己；  
这天晚餐的时候，斯莱特林长桌忽然传来一阵起哄，哈利望过去，看见布雷司坐在德拉科身边带头敲桌子，格林格拉斯家的小姐红着脸站在德拉科身后局促地绞着手指，眼睛却是充满期待地看着他，看起来是一个表白现场。哈利拿起手边的杯子猛地喝了一口，平时甜蜜的南瓜汁今天怎么如此苦涩？他目不转睛的盯着斯莱特林长桌，等着那个男孩作出回应。德拉科看着眼前的阿斯托利亚，嘴角动了动，艰难地扯出一个假笑，“抱歉，我想我不能接受。”再也没其他的话，德拉科转过身接着吃自己的晚餐，不顾身后阿斯托利亚红了眼眶难堪地跑了。  
这不对劲，太不对劲了，就算哈利自我感觉在感情上比较迟钝也发现问题了。丹尼斯不是第一个威胁德拉科的人，他却从来没有做出过反抗，甚至没有丝毫的情绪波动；阿斯托利亚也不是第一个表白的姑娘，德拉科对待纯血家族的姑娘们一直很绅士，虽然不像布雷司那样巧舌如簧，拒绝地时候也会温柔地安慰两句，而不是现在这般简单冷漠不近人情。  
开始哈利还觉得自己说不出来是什么感觉，现在他知道了，德拉科像是这个世界的旁观者，对周遭的一切都冷眼旁观，冷冰冰的没有一丝情感。

哈利把自己的想法告诉了两个挚友。  
“梅林的胡子，你是真的痴迷于那个该死的白鼬，观察这么仔细......”罗恩小声抱怨着。  
“这确实很奇怪。”赫敏无视了罗恩的话，若有所思地撑着下巴，“就像把感情抽离了一样。”  
“是的，审判结束那天他也是这样的，当时我还以为是自己想多了。”哈利又把那天他追出威森加摩的事跟他们描述了一遍，“当时他对待我的态度，简直就像是一个素昧平生的陌生人。”  
“也许你该找他谈谈，哈利，这太诡异了不是么，就算是经历过战争，马尔福的变化也太奇怪了，我怀疑这件事没有这么简单。”

第二天，哈利还没找到机会跟德拉科单独聊聊，潘西和布雷司倒是先找上门来了，还带着着一封信。  
“我想你应该看看这个。”  
哈利从潘西手中接过信封，正面是空白的，翻过来，打开的火漆印能看得出是马尔福家徽，左下角用闪着金粉的墨绿色墨水写着漂亮的花体字“From Narcissa Malfoy”。  
纳西莎？德拉科的母亲？哈利想起那位优雅的女士，她当着伏地魔的面谎报自己死亡消息的时候也是一副从容淡定的模样。哈利拿出信纸。

Miss Parkinson:  
看了你的来信我表示很遗憾，格林格拉斯家那边如果有需要我会安排的，不必担心，原本我们还想着要同他家联姻，现在看来暂时无法实现了。  
现在来说说小龙的问题。  
我想你们大概都知道，小龙对于波特先生那不同寻常的情感，战争结束后他与我交谈过一次，在这场单方面的情感中他陷得太深了，不过我没想到他会走到这一步。  
马尔福庄园里有很多古老的藏书，他不知道从哪里翻出来的这个方法，在不忘记一个人的情况下抽离对他的情感。小龙舍不得忘记波特先生，却又想要放弃对他的爱恋，于是擅自使用了这个魔咒。因为波特先生贯穿了小龙全部的校园生活，导致抽离过程影响到了他整个情感系统。  
书上说这个魔咒是不可逆的，但是在抽离的过程中会全部重新体会一遍当初那些强烈的情绪。小龙在这感情中陷得如此深，我不认为在重新经历过一遍后他还舍得放弃。  
小龙的大脑封闭术很优秀，当初面对贝拉和黑魔王的时候都不曾泄露过半分，我怀疑这些感情并没有被彻底清除，而是深埋在了大脑深处，小龙将它们隐藏了起来，如果能唤醒这些沉睡的情感，我想他会好起来的。  
当然如果有其他的办法，我会第一时间告诉你们。  
祝  
你和扎比尼先生一切顺利。  
Truly  
Narcissa

哈利看着手中的信，信纸上也印着马尔福家徽的图案，散发出淡淡的水仙花香，他翻来覆去看了好几遍，纸张在他颤抖的手中发出细微的摩擦声。  
终于，他从信中抽出注意力，困惑地看着面前的两个人。  
“这是？”  
“如你所见。”  
“德拉科对我......”  
“我可真是心疼马尔福，就差没把‘我爱波特’贴在脸上了，你居然还没发现。”  
哈利觉得自己灵魂飘了起来。  
“你们来找我是......”哈利紧张地咽了下口水。  
“很简单，你怎么看的？或者说你对德拉科是什么态度，如果你没有想法的话，我们不会轻易去动他的情感，总会有其他的办法。”潘西冷眼看着哈利。  
“不！我......”哈利硬生生地止住了话，一句喜欢呼之欲出，可是当着潘西和布雷司的面却又说不出口。  
“真遗憾，可怜马尔福那么痴情。”布雷司夸张地摇了摇头，对着潘西说，“你看到了，我们还是等马尔福夫人找到其他更周全的办法吧，免得他又要受那单相思的苦。”  
潘西还是冷冷地盯着哈利，像是在探查他隐藏最深处的秘密。  
“我......我也喜欢他！”哈利慌张地说出口。  
“这不就好了，早说嘛，何必要受这样的折磨。”布雷司又戏剧性地一摊手，“看看你们两个，都能上演一出年度苦情大戏了，‘食死徒和救世主的爱恨情仇’一定很受欢迎。”  
“既然如此，那我们就来说说怎么找回德拉科的感情记忆吧。”潘西推了一把布雷司，让他别再演戏了，“我想你们优秀的‘万事通小姐’一定有办法。”

【3】  
“这么说，马尔福一定是将对哈利的情感藏入大脑最深处的潜意识，在魔咒的作用下抑制了神经活动，这样的话我们可以尝试从梦里把这些情感找出来。”看完那封信，赫敏提出了自己的看法。  
“梦？”  
“对，麻瓜界有个很有名的心理学家弗洛伊德，他提出梦是压制到潜意识里的冲动或愿望的反映，大脑的浅层由理智控制，而越往深处才是人欲望的本质......”  
“她在说英语吗？”布雷司目瞪口呆地看向潘西，潘西只是皱着眉在听赫敏讲话，没理他。  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”站在一旁的罗恩嘲讽道。  
“但是一般浅层次的梦境最大的特点是不连续性，还有不协调性和认知的不确定性，所以如果我们要利用梦的话首先一定要设计梦境。”赫敏没理两个心不在焉的男生，对着潘西和哈利说。  
“但是我们无法说服德拉科配合我们提供他的梦境。”  
“而且如果说他的情感藏在最深处，进入浅层梦境是没用的吧？”  
“对，所以我们需要设计多重梦境，让马尔福放下心理防线好让我们进入他大脑的最深处。”赫敏拿来一张羊皮纸开始写写画画。  
“真棒，我们！你是说我们要去马尔福的脑子里一日游吗！”罗恩尖着嗓子说，“把这些年所有的事情再重温一遍？！”  
“你们猜，马尔福的脑子里会不会有他跟波特......嗯......的画面？”布雷司吹了声口哨，潘西红着脸掐了他腰一把。  
哈利脸上就更挂不住了，好吧，他承认，就是因为德拉科那耀眼的浅金色短发出现在他后青春期的梦里，伴随着暧昧不清的声音才让他最终确认了自己的心意，这种私密的梦被拿出来说......  
“闭嘴吧你们，我可不进马尔福的脑子，要看你们自己去。”赫敏不耐烦地堵了回去，“事实上，真正要进入马尔福意识的只有你，哈利。”  
大家看向赫敏画着示意图的羊皮纸。  
“既然在现实世界中马尔福不会向我们敞开他的大脑，那我们就策划一个场景，哈利需要他的帮助。所以第一层梦境，我们可以设计成哈利出事了，需要他进入哈利的梦境唤醒他。”  
“马尔福会来吗？你看他现在那副全世界都跟他无关的样子。”  
“一旦进入梦境，情感的作用就会动摇理智，如果真像纳西莎说得那样，马尔福对哈利有那么......深情的话，我们得赌他会在潜意识情感的催使下接受的。”  
“好吧，那这一层的梦境是要催眠马尔福？但是催眠的话......梦境还是不受控制的吧？”  
“一个人的大脑无法完整地支撑连续两层设计过的完整梦境，所以这一层得由你们来。”赫敏抬头看着潘西和布雷司，“马尔福的大脑封闭术很好，并且他对我们的敌意太深，不管是我们谁的意识他都会有所察觉，但是对亲近的人应该不会那么防备。”  
“我无所谓。”布雷司耸了耸肩。  
“好，那就你来。我们把环境设置在圣芒格，哈利战后陷入昏迷，然后让马尔福进入哈利的梦境，这层梦境不需要刻意设计完整情景，就让哈利展现几个现实的场景，看看能不能激发他的情感。”  
“如果不能呢？”  
赫敏皱着眉，想到了什么似的，又加了一个框，“如果哈利的记忆没用的话，那就借助马尔福自己的记忆。那个魔咒的意思看起来只是抽离了情感，对于记忆本身没有损害，况且从信上看，纳西莎很确定马尔福再一次经历过那些回忆后会舍不得放弃这段感情，所以我想利用真实回忆作为基础应该会有所帮助。”  
哈利看着那张羊皮纸，指着再下面两个框问：“到回忆这部分是第二层梦境，那再下面两层是什么？”  
“如果回忆片段无法直接起作用，我想着进入第三层梦境，为你们造一个完整的世界，从一年级开始，把所有的经历再重复一遍，让他重新爱上你。不过第三层梦境的时间跟现实世界比例差距很大，可能在现实世界中，只是几个小时的睡眠在梦里已经过完了好几年，我担心你们会陷在梦里醒不过来。”  
“那也太慢了吧！要我说，索性让哈利来斯莱特林好了，两个人亲密接触进度总会快一点吧。”布雷司漫不经心地接过话题。  
罗恩和赫敏看向哈利。  
“分院帽确实当时想把我分进斯莱特林来着......”  
“什么？！波特你差点成为斯莱特林？！”布雷司惊得跳了起来，潘西也一脸不可思议地看着哈利。  
“可是我担心，如果这样的话梦境就太美好了，德拉科真的会迷失在里面，他一直认为波特不可能爱上自己。”潘西收回目光担忧地看着桌上的图纸。  
“所以这层梦境严格意义上来说不能单独由马尔福来创造，我们也无法现在利用他来设计梦境，得让哈利支撑整个梦境的大环境，将他们的思想链接起来后由马尔福来填充细节和情景。要让参与梦境的人醒来有两种方法，一是看他本人是否愿意醒过来，二是由创造梦境的人控制，比方说第一层基础梦境是布雷司创造的，他要是中途醒来了所有人都会醒过来，但要是其中有个人陷得太深了，无法醒来，就会进入潜意识边缘，在那里，时间是没有意义的，那是一个混沌，荒芜的梦境，只有无穷的原始潜意识，进入以后，除非有极大的意念不迷失自我；或者当梦境崩塌时，参与梦境的人会掉入制作梦境的人的潜意识边缘，参与他的意识......”  
四个人集体打了个哆嗦，这听起来太恐怖了。  
“为了不让德拉科迷失在梦里，得为他准备一个图腾。图腾主人可以用自己的意识去控制自己的图腾，使之产生不符合现实的情况。如果能做到，则图腾主人会知道自己身处梦中，如果无论如何也做不到，就是现实。”  
“但是这不合逻辑！我是说，如果这样的话他就能发现自己一开始就是身处梦境之中......况且，我们又怎么说服他为自己准备一个图腾呢？”  
潘西的话让大家都陷入了沉思。

“或许，可以我来准备？这样就可以同时提醒我们两个人这是在梦里？”哈利从上衣口袋中掏出一个金色飞贼。  
“这是邓布利多教授送你的那个？”  
“对，现实世界中这个飞贼全世界只有我能打开它，第一层梦境中你们可以交给德拉科，告诉他他能打开这个飞贼，但是在接下去的梦中他是打不开的；然后我会在第三层梦境中想办法提醒他，让他想起来这个飞贼其实他应该是打不开的，这样他不会一开始就起疑心，也不会迷失在梦境之中。”  
“那飞贼里装什么呢？我是说，复活石已经不见了不是么。”  
“第一层梦境中装山楂木的魔杖碎片怎么样？”哈利摩挲着别在腰上的山楂木魔杖，“这样，就算德拉科没有意识到我的暗示，当他想起来现实世界中山楂木的魔杖没有破碎他也不会迷失。况且......不是说魔杖与主人心意相通吗......”  
哈利没再说下去。  
“山楂木是你和马尔福共同持有的魔杖，那不就是你把他的心带在身上嘛！想不到波特你这么浪漫！”布雷司夸张地说。  
哈利没有接话，继续握着那只光滑的魔杖，就像是他的前任主人一样，干净，简洁。  
“咳，这主意不错。”赫敏清了清嗓子，“那这样，事不宜迟，差不多我们可以行动起来了。”  
大家纷纷起身，哈利还坐在原地，看着赫敏留下的那张羊皮纸发呆，一滴眼泪掉落在纸上晕开了一小滩墨渍。  
“德拉科，求求你，回来吧。”

【4】  
把德拉科带到有求必应屋可不是件容易的事，潘西和布雷司费了好大劲才让他喝下了掺了生死水的水。  
为了让场景看起来更加真实，第一场梦境五个人都要进入，赫敏找来了卢娜帮忙进行精神链接。  
赫敏在喋喋不休地交代注意事项，哈利倒是显得很轻松，由赫敏设计的事情有什么理由不放心呢？虽然卢娜看起来在神游，可是她的魔咒技巧一点也不比赫敏差。  
哈利趁着没人注意他的空隙悄悄拉了一下德拉科的手，原先比他还矮的小男孩已经长成了少年人，手指修长，指节分明，苍白而冰凉，当初是自己拒绝了这只伸来的手。  
如果当初握上了这只手，那一切会不会有所不同呢？哈利晃了晃头把这想法甩出自己的脑海，既然回不去当初了，现在还是想办法怎么把德拉科带回来，哈利不愿去想他要度过一个跟这个与自己纠缠了七年的少年无关的未来。

前两层的梦境很顺利，德拉科应邀前来，在众人的努力下与哈利进行了精神链接，两人不同视角的回忆冲击撕开了德拉科心底的防线，痛苦顺着撕裂的伤口倾泻而出，哈利从来不知道这份爱让德拉科如此痛苦，他抱着眼前泣不成声的少年，试图用自己的体温让那冰冷的身体回暖。  
进入第三层梦境也很顺利，德拉科为了让哈利当上找球手，扔记忆球的时候特意朝着五年级上课的教室，为的就是能让弗林特发现哈利惊人的飞行天赋。  
哈利明显感觉到了德拉科对自己的感情日渐浓烈，终于到了无法隐藏的地步，于是四年级的舞会过后，两人终于互通心意。  
原本哈利想让梦境结束在这里，德拉科却丢了图腾。  
哈利恐慌，他不敢强行终止梦境，德拉科深陷在这场梦境之中不可自拔，如果现在哈利擅自醒过来，德拉科就很有可能掉入赫敏说的潜意识边缘；他也不能告诉德拉科身处梦境之中，那样的话梦境会崩塌，也会掉入潜意识边缘。哈利只好顺着德拉科设计的情节继续走下去。  
直到四年级结束，伏地魔没有复活，哈利知道，自己彻底失去了对梦境的控制，德拉科强烈地想要将他留住的心意接管了这场盛大的幻境。  
当初在设置第三层的梦境结构时，就是为了避免幻觉过于美好，几个人商量决定保留伏地魔的存在，让战争的痛苦提醒身处梦境中的二人。  
哈利坐在小天狼星的肩膀上，耳边是山呼海啸般的喝彩声，塞德里克同秋吻在一起，德拉科站在不远处也微笑地看着他。这一切太过诱人了，仿佛是塞壬在哈利的耳边唱着动听的歌谣：“留下来吧，留下来这一切都是你的。”哈利低下了头，是的，留下来吧，这里不仅有德拉科，所有人都很快乐。

七年级的毕业典礼，当哈利接住那只飞向他的飞贼，看见里面的戒指，眼泪忽然就流了下来。  
背景音乐切了一首歌，欢快的女声在唱：“And I was woken by the thought in my head,‘Time to see the world and get up out of this bed.’”  
在梦境中，他是打不开自己那只飞贼的，这一切终归是一场虚无的幻象，他来，是要带着德拉科回去的，回到现实中去，即使经历那么多苦难，他们还是深爱着彼此，那些痛苦让他们的爱情完整，他不该，也不能就这么沉溺在幻境之中。  
是时候了，哈利红着眼睛抬起头，面前的人温柔地替他擦去眼泪。  
“我从未想要离开。”

哈利看着德拉科注意到了床头柜上放着的飞贼愣住了，梦境被重启，崩塌，哈利掉入了德拉科的潜意识边缘。  
德拉科，相信我，不管是梦里还是梦外，我从未想过离开。所以你要来，来你的潜意识边缘找到我，我们一起回去。哈利心里默念着，看着他的少年消失在眼前。

就在德拉科愣神的几分钟里，哈利在他的潜意识边缘过完了一生。  
毕业后哈利成为了傲罗，与金妮结婚，生了三个孩子，然后因为两人都忙于工作又离婚；德拉科则当了圣芒格的医师，娶了格林格拉斯的小姐，就是那个被他拒绝了的姑娘，生了一个男孩，男孩的母亲却因病早逝。  
每次哈利受伤，都是德拉科来替他治疗，稍微严重便会留在医院陪床，两人关系暧昧，德拉科却从不言爱，若即若离的陪在哈利身边。  
原来在德拉科的潜意识中，他们之间隔山跨海，永无可能。

【5】  
终于，一切都结束了。  
霍格沃茨出现了一对令人大跌眼镜的情侣，刚刚出炉不久的“救世主”哈利·波特和食死徒德拉科·马尔福。  
预言家日报铺天盖地地报道这件事，各式各样的阴谋论，少数几条祝福夹缝生存；马尔福庄园外终日挤满了人群，有打着旗号探查真相的记者，也有愤怒号称要撕破马尔福伪善面孔的人群；霍格沃茨也收到成打成打的来信，有咒骂马尔福的甚至还有怒斥哈利的，大部分都被直接烧掉了，只有为数不多祝福两人的寄信人收到了来自当事人的感谢。  
哈利其实挺担心德拉科的，害怕他因为这样的舆论压力又想要放弃这段来之不易的关系。

“德拉科，你害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”  
“我是说这样的舆论压力？”  
“你到底对我有什么误解？听好了，我只怕你不爱我，至于他们那些无关人员，我为什么要在意他们说什么？”  
黑湖边，两个少年在午后的阳光中吻在一起。


	4. In My Arms（番外）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科第一人称

“不！”我从梦中惊醒。  
我梦见他死了，死于赤手空拳，死于我没有回头，死于那道吃人的绿光。  
窗外灰蒙蒙的天空印出浅浅地亮光，偶尔传来几声鸟叫，床头闹钟发着荧光的指针显示现在是凌晨五点。  
是的，闹钟。  
我想起来了，这里不是庄园，是麻瓜世界的伦敦。答应要陪他来麻瓜世界很久了，一直没空，这次趁着结婚度蜜月，球队终于放过了他们的黄金找球手。  
“唔。”身边的人皱着眉无意识发出一声低吟，往我怀里钻了钻，伸出一只手放在我背上轻柔地拍着，闭着眼闷声闷气地说，“又做噩梦了？别怕德拉科，我在这，我爱你。”  
整套动作熟稔的像是条件反射，我好笑地看着怀里人这安抚孩子般的行为，低头亲吻他的头顶。  
“没事，接着睡吧，还有一会才天亮呢。”  
他咕哝了几声，翻了个身，把头靠在我肩上又睡着了。

我伸出手，把他揽进我的臂弯中。  
真是不可思议，我们居然结婚了。  
我轻轻执起他长着薄茧的右手，无名指上戴着简单的银色指环，镶着一颗浅蓝色的宝石，他说这颜色很像我的眼睛，指环背面印着马尔福家徽，在他手指上印下同样的图形，像是一个烙印。我吻了吻他的手背，我的。

是怎么走到今天的呢？  
年少时七年的对峙将这个发光的少年揉进了我的生命，融入我的灵魂之中，如果传说中的灵魂伴侣真的存在，我毫不怀疑我的心上一定刻着他的名字。  
经历过战时的绝望，当我决定要放弃这段无望的感情时，这个固执的人又捧着他的真心走向我，那阳光一般温暖的光亮带着我离开痛苦的深渊。  
我却把他困在我那愚蠢的潜意识中孤独的过了一生，每每想到这件事都有一把刀在剜着我的心脏，我怎么能让我捧在心尖尖上的人受这样的折磨，难以想象他是怎样度过那近百年又不迷失自己的，那是怎样强大的信念支撑着他。  
而他呢？他只是笑着说：“我知道你一定会找到我带我离开，我已经度过了没你的一生，这次你可不能再弄丢我了。”那对祖母绿的瞳孔里闪着难以忽视的光芒。  
是的，他就是这样一个太阳一样温暖的人。  
想到这里我收了收手臂，把怀中的人搂得更紧，肌肤相贴，体温源源不断地渡过到我的身上。我吻了吻他的后肩，我的。

好不容易互通心意在一起了，这个世界却没有放过我们。  
战争带来的创伤诱发了人性最不堪的一面，铺天盖地都是恶意猜测。有人说是我家要借助他”救世主”的名望重振家族地位；还有人说之所以他会前来替我家辩护是早就狼狈为奸，他想要成为下一任的黑魔王。  
真是笑话，这个在黑暗中长大的人为了光明而战放弃了多少，没有人知道。他从小生活在风口浪尖，人群只会一次又一次无端地恶意中伤他，他却从未憎恨这个世界，把自己毫无保留的奉献出来。两次从伏地魔的死咒下逃出来，连梅林都舍不得带走这个美好的生命。  
他曾问我害不害怕舆论压力，他也太小看我了，比起曾经那些我以为他不爱我的黑暗岁月，这样的小事又算得了什么？我告诉他，我只怕他不爱我。从那时起，每当我从噩梦中惊醒他都会这样一遍遍告诉我，他爱我。我吻了吻他的额角，我的。

怀里的人扭动了一下身子，转过来对着我，闭着眼睡得香甜。  
散落的刘海之下藏着那道著名的伤疤，全巫师界的人都知道，他是那个“活下来的男孩”，是“被选中的男孩”，他是所有人的“救世主”哈利，但他只是我一个人的波特。  
那时候我也曾绝望地想，他对所有人都友好，唯独对我那般厌恶，那至少我也在他心中占据了一个唯一。我病态地渴望向他靠近，伏地魔要我替父亲赎罪，给我打上了那个丑陋的印记，那一瞬间我想的竟然是，现在我是不是也是那个“被选中的男孩”了？是不是可以跟他放在同一个层级？  
在一起后我耻于当着他露出这个罪恶的印记，他从未谋面的父母，深爱的教父，敬重的校长都死在这个标记之下，我怎么能原谅自己当时那无知的自豪。他撕开我的伪装，轻轻地抚摸那个黑魔法留下的烙印，温热的唇贴在我耳边，他说：“我爱你，我爱全部的你，就算是你曾经的罪孽我也一并爱着，是这些组成了现在这个完整的你。”  
他怎么能，怎么能这么轻易就原谅了我那不堪的过往，我知道，因为他爱我，我也爱他，只有我知道在公众的视野之外，他会很孩子气的对我撒娇，会在一些幼稚的问题上有奇怪又固执地坚持，会假装热情大胆却只需一点点dirty talk就羞红了脸......这时的他不是全世界的“救世主”，只是我一个人的爱人。我吻了吻他前额的疤，我的。

他胸膛与我相贴，我能感受到他心脏的跳动，那颗爱我的心脏，跟我爱他的那颗用同样的频率跳着，他柔软的唇就贴在我颈动脉的位置，我看着他，轻合的眼皮之下是那对全世界最好看的祖母绿宝石，和我左手无名指上的那枚戒指上的祖母绿宝石交相呼应。  
原先按着我的设想，我想用那枚在梦中向他求婚的那枚戒指作为婚戒的，他却提前看穿了我的想法，我跟他就是这么默契十足。他说：“你可别用跟梦中一样的套路糊弄我。”哦，这是变着法地在暗示我向他求婚呐。  
我的宝贝都开口了哪有不从的道理，我亲自设计了我们的婚戒。我知道他不喜欢过于张扬，便把马尔福的家徽放在了指环内侧，我愿意在他心中，永远，默默地支持他。戒指上的宝石是他挑的，他说第一眼看到那颗浅蓝色的宝石，就想到我的眼睛，他说我生气的时候瞳孔偏灰色，高兴的时候会透着浅蓝色的光。我对他翻了个白眼，哪有这么玄乎，谁的眼睛会变色啊，他以为是童话故事吗，我一哭是不是还掉钻石啊？其实我心里还是很高兴的，没想到，他对我的观察不仅细致入微，还带着这么罗曼蒂克的幻觉。  
毕业后，他拒绝了傲罗的盛情邀请，他说傲罗当过一次就够了，这工作可真够呛，还是魁地奇更吸引他。当然，他是全世界最好的找球手，超过那个什么克鲁姆一条银河系。而我，去了圣芒格，这个莽撞的人，在霍格沃茨的时候就没少进医疗翼，就算魁地奇职业运动员比傲罗安全，我觉得他还是少不了要进医院，况且，职业球员每年还要体检不是么，我可不放心把他交给那些陌生的医疗师。入职那天，他看着我穿着白色的长袍发了好久呆，我以为他又想起了在我愚蠢意识中的那几年。  
“我一直觉得你穿黑色太沉闷了，白色的长袍真适合你。”没想到他开口却是这么一句话，“未来的治疗师，我的身体就交给你啦。”话说得暧昧不清，萨拉查才知道他是故意的还是无心的。这些年他这张嘴可没少说这些意味不明的话，当然说得最多的还是“我爱你”。我吻了吻他的唇，我的。

他的唇瓣就是我的一辈子都戒不掉的迷情剂，我舍不得放开，他在我手臂里动了动，醒了过来。  
“唔！德拉科你发什么情！我呼吸不了了！”他轻轻地推着我的肩膀，明明是一个运动员，用得劲根本就是欲拒还迎，他才舍不得推开我。  
“我的。”我又啄了他一下，退开看着那对睁开的眼睛，眼神迷蒙一副没睡醒的模样。  
“你的。”他攀上了我的脖子凑上来回吻了我一下。  
我手臂又紧了紧，真好啊，我的全世界，我的挚爱，我的生命之光，我的欲望之火，他就在我的手臂之中，哪也不去。


End file.
